I'm With You By Choice
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: Kagome is convinced to go on a blind date with Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir AU
1. All Is Fair In Love And War

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: This is the new story that I promised. I hope you all enjoy it much! I know that it will be fun and very different from my other story because it is set in modern Japan. Also, there are no demons, they is all real people! However, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will keep their 'exotic' looks, Inuyasha minus the doggie ears and Sesshoumaru minus the elfin ears. Same goes for the other demons in the story, same looks, just without the demon attributes!

This story came to me when I was currently watching an episode of 'Inuyasha' when Kagome said "I'm with you by choice." And I noticed that it's something that she says a lot, so I figured I'd write a story based off of the line! Again... I hope you all enjoy it!

I will reply to all of the reviews through e-mail instead of in my chapters, but if you contribute an idea to the story I will let everyone know that it was your idea. And in the final chapter I will make a special thanks to all of my reviewers with the names of everyone who reviews this story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: All Is Fair In Love And War

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Twenty year old, Kagome Higurashi was looking out the window of the café that she worked in. It was a very slow day and she currently was sitting on a bar stool behind the counter with her head resting in her palm. Her boss Myouga was walking behind her, talking to her best friend Sango Kobayashi. She and Sango had been friends since jr. high, they had known each other for a very long time. Sango and Kagome had both gotten jobs at the café while they were still in highschool, and after they had graduated, they had kept the job so that they could pay for most of their college education.

Kagome was going to college so that she could teach young children, she had always had a passion for teaching children, she loved to help them learn. Sango on the other hand was going to a design school. She loved fashion and she loved to make her own clothes and even clothes for Kagome and Miroku.

Miroku Watanabe was Sango's boyfriend of four years, they had been highschool sweethearts, despite his lecherous ways. Kagome too had a highschool boyfriend whose name was Hojo Chiba. Kagome and Hojo had been together for an even longer time than Sango and Miroku, she couldn't remember exactly how long it had been, but she knew that it was a long time.

"I tell you what Sango, why don't you and Kagome go ahead and go home. We don't have hardly any business today and I think that Ayame, Eri and I can handle it." Myouga said bringing Kagome back from her musings.

"Really?" Kagome questioned.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Myouga smiled brightly at his two favorite workers.

"Well gee, that's fair." Ayame joked as she passed behind her boss and two friends.

"All is fair in love and war." Sango smirked as Ayame swatted her playfully.

"Well then Sango, let's go." Kagome said happily as she jumped up off of the chair she had previously been sitting on.

"You girls have fun today!" Myouga smiled as Kagome and Sango walked to the door that was behind the counter.

"We will." The two women said together as they walked out the door. They went out the back door of the café and headed toward Sango's modest blue car. They both got silently in the car and Sango turned it on.

"What time are we supposed to be at your mom's for dinner?" Sango asked Kagome as she pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"At five, and it's only two so we have some time." Kagome answered her friend.

"So do you want to just go back home then?" Sango questioned.

"Sure." Kagome replied and the two of them drove home silently to the home that they shared with Miroku and his twin sister Kagura. Miroku was what Kagome and Sango liked to call the house bitch. They worked and he stayed at home all day, so if something needing cleaning, Miroku had to do it. However, he usually just hired a maid. He was a spoiled rich kid who didn't have to work for anything. His father owned some big company and when Miroku and Kagura turned eighteen their father bought them a four bedroom house just to get the lecher and his prissy daughter out of his house. Not that he didn't love the twins, it was just that those two could be a handful. Actually Miroku Sr. payed for all of the kids' bills just so that he wouldn't have to have the lecher back home.

The two women pulled into the driveway and started walking up to the front door of the house. A very happy Miroku ran out of the front door and ran quickly toward Sango and as he reached her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then ran off with Sango yelling to put her down.

Kagome shook her head at her two friends and continued walking through the front door that Miroku had left open. The house was an overly large and highly decorated house. When Miroku Sr. bought the house, he had it furnished with all western style furniture. He figured that the kids would have more fun with it that way.

She walked into the light blue livingroom to find Kagura on the couch watching television with her ever stoic boyfriend Sesshoumaru Satou. "Hi Kags." Kagura smiled as Kagome began to pass behind the couple.

"Hey Kagura, Sesshou." Kagome said as she continued her walked.

"Don't call me that wench." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that, to those who didn't know him, would have thought was harsh.

"Whatever Fluffy. I'm going to my room Kagura if you need me." Kagome laughed as she walked to the basement stairs so that she could go downstairs to her bedroom. For some reason when everyone was picking bedrooms, Kagome had liked the solitude of the basement and took it for herself. She went downstairs and dug through her coat pockets until she found her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number of her boyfriend Hojo. He finally picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hi Hojo." Kagome smiled into her phone before she took a seat on a the futon couch that was up against the left side wall of her room.

"My Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hojo questioned her.

"I was calling to make sure that you remembered dinner at my mother's tonight." Kagome smiled. Once a month Izumi, Kagome's mom, invited Kagome's highschool friends over for dinner, mainly so that Izumi could keep up with everything, but also because Kagome's friends were like family to her, and she thought it was a nice way to repay Miroku Sr for buying the house that Kagome lived in.

"Is it going to be the same people as it always is?" Hojo questioned with a soft sigh, Kagome had noticed that lately he hadn't wanted to be around some of her more, stoic friends, if you get what I mean.

"Yes Hojo. Me, you, my okaa-san, jii-chan, Souta, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru as always. But I think that my mom said that my uncle and cousin were coming as well." Kagome replied.

"Your mean uncle?" Hojo questioned.

"He's not THAT mean Hojo, he just doesn't think you're good enough for me is all. Uncle Naraku means no harm." Kagome tried to reassure him.

"Every time I see that man he yells at me for not having a better job. Or for having one at all. He thinks I should come from some rich family like Miroku and Kagura." Hojo muttered.

"Oh Hojo, quit over exaggerating. He's just trying to scare you." Kagome laughed at her boyfriend.

"Yes, well, he's doing a very good job of it. Kagome my dear, I must be going, I have some things I need to do before we go to your mother's." Hojo said into the phone.

"Okay, bye Hojo."

"Bye Kagome." He said then hung up the phone. Kagome too turned her phone off and sighed, why did it seem like he didn't want to do anything with her family anymore? She was a very family oriented person, he knew that, he said once before that he had respected that, but she was starting to not believe him.

She heard some commotion upstairs from where she had left her bedroom door open so she decided to go upstairs and see what everything was about. She got off of the couch and walked upstairs to see Miroku and Kagura in another of their spats with Sesshoumaru and Sango sitting by and laughing at the twins.

"Why do you think everything has to always be about you?" Miroku questioned his sister with his voice raised.

"Because everything is about me." Kagura answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her voice still even and no sign of emotion present.

"Yeah, just because your some spoiled rich kid..." he was cut off by Sango.

"And you're not?" Sango laughed winking at Kagome who had just made it all the way up the stairs.

"You too my sweet Sango?" He turned to her while holding his heart as if she had shattered it into millions of pieces. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I've known her longer, sorry." Sango laughed at his pout.

"I'll remember that next time you want something." Miroku smirked. He however didn't see Sesshoumaru and Kagura taking advantage of Miroku turning around and they headed for Kagura's bedroom that was the only one of the first floor of the house. Kagura mouthed 'See you at dinner.' to Kagome as she and Sesshoumaru passed by her to get to Kagura's room.

"Oh hush Miroku." Sango smiled at him seeing the couple walk out of the room. Miroku then turned around.

"Hey were did those two go? I'm not done with you yet Kagura!" Miroku yelled down the hall. He felt a hand place itself on his should and he turned to Sango.

"Let them go dear, I believe this just leaves us with more time to ourselves?" Sango smirked at the lecher as a smile became present across his face.

"Sure, you have a point." He said with a smiled.

"Just remember five o'clock you two!" Kagome shouted to them as she turned and walked back down to her room, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's note: There's the first chapter and I hoped you liked it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"All is fair in love and war." Sango smirked as Ayame swatted her playfully.----- They have a friendly work atmosphere!


	2. Kikyou, the Better Cousin

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here is the second chapter... I hope it goes better than the first

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Just remember five o'clock you two!" Kagome shouted to them as she turned and walked back down to her room, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Two: Kikyou, the Better Cousin

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome walked up to the family shrine and reached her left arm up to knock on the large wooden door. After a few moments of stillness, she heard the door begin to creak open and saw it begin to move away from her gaze. The door soon became all the way open and in it's place stood her younger brother Souta.

Souta was seventeen years old and a bit of a pest to Kagome. She loved her brother dearly but he knew just how to get on her nerves sometimes. "Hey sis!" Souta smiled brightly and opened the door up further, this time Kagome could see a young girl sitting on the couch with her jii-chan. She knew automatically that the young girl was Miroku and Kagura's younger sister Rin. Rin was sixteen and also, Souta's girlfriend. They had been together for almost a year, and as such, Izumi insisted that Rin too join in on the 'Family dinners'. "So where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They should be coming in a bit." She smiled at her brother and then walked into the door. Souta closed the door behind her and she waved to her Jii-chan and Rin as she walked past the couch and then walked into the kitchen silently. She walked over to where her mother was working and she hopped up onto the counter.

"Hello Kagome." Her mother smiled.

"Hi momma. Do you need help with anything?" Kagome questioned Izumi while Izumi was busy chopping up some vegetables.

"If you want, you can set the table." Izumi said while not turning away from her work.

"Okay." Kagome smiled and hopped of the counter, and doing as her mother had asked. As she was finishing up there was another knock at the door. She heard Souta get up and open the front door.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome heard Kagura squeal, she knew that Kagura loved any chance to pick on her little sister and her boyfriend.

"Hi Kagura." Was the dry reply heard from Souta, who Kagome knew would only nod curtly at Sesshoumaru, as her brother had a large fear of the overly tall man with his broad shoulders and seemingly well toned body. Not that Kagome had looked. Okay, so she thought he was handsome, but other than that fleeting thought, Sesshoumaru was her friend, and more importantly, the property of one of her best friends, in other words, off limits.

As her daughters' friends entered the house, Izumi moved away from her work just far enough to stick her head out the doorway of the kitchen. "You two have a seat in there until dinner is ready." Izumi smiled as the two of them nodded and she then went back to her work at hand.

Kagome smiled at her mom before leaving the kitchen, her job now finished, and she walked into the living room to find her two friends seated on the couch with Souta and Rin, her Jii-chan had left the room. The two sisters were seated in the middle of the couch, each of their boyfriends on their other side, one looking slightly scared, the other looking completely impartial. Kagome flashed them a smile as she took a seat in the love seat that was next to Sesshoumaru's end of the couch.

Kagome looked at her friends as they paid either great or little attention to the pictures flashing before them on the t.v. screen. She smiled at the sight of both sisters sitting together, Sesshoumaru had his arm placed firmly around Kagura's shoulders and Souta was almost shyly holding onto Rin's small hand, with their fingers laced. Kagome's mind begin to wonder over the couples relationships.

Rin and Souta, as previously stated, had been together for nearly a year. Kagome had to admit that they were a rather cute couple. Souta with his shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes, was an even match for Rin's long black curls and sparkling blue eyes. Rin in her self was just a smaller version of Kagura, and Kagome would admit to being jealous, at times, of the looks that Kagura had been blessed with. Souta was completely head-over-heels for Rin, he would do anything he could just to get a smile from the petite girl, not that it took a lot. However, when she was depressed or someone had hurt her feelings, he was right there beside her, comforting her the whole way.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were a very different couple. They had met four years prior, when Kagura was only 17. At that time in his life Sesshoumaru was 21, and he had already had a position in his father's company. Satou Inc. was a multimillion dollar company, and although Inutaisho made sure that he was well cared for, Sesshoumaru had still wished to work. He wanted the experience for when it came time for himself to take hold of the corporation when his father retired. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had met at one of Miroku Sr.'s business parties. At first they had a pretty rocky start, but after they gotten used to one another from all of the business affairs that they attended with their fathers, Sesshoumaru started to ask Kagura to accompany him to such affairs, claiming that such a beautiful and well mannered woman would only up his social status.

Frankly Kagura didn't care if he was only out for a higher social status, the man was as beautiful as a God, and her 17 year old self, could not turn that down. Eventually the two went from a mutual attraction, to him asking her on dates outside of those for business, and after the first year of knowing one another, the two of them started to date exclusively. Kagome thought that the two of them were perfect for one another. They were completely adorable together, and she knew that they loved one another very deeply.

Kagome and the others soon brought their attention back to the door when there was another knock at the door. Kagome looked at Souta who was pretty comfy with his woman, so she got up and answered to the knock at the door. She opened the door to see not only Miroku and Sango, but Hojo as well. She opened the door wider so that Miroku and Sango could enter the room, and they did, going over to sit on a couch to Souta's right side and then Hojo walked up to the door with a smile on his face. Kagome kissed his cheek softly, and he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers while walking with her over to the love seat where she had previously been seated. Not a word was said between the two, but Kagome did remember to close the door with her foot as she walked away with Hojo.

The moment that Kagome and Hojo had sat themselves down, there was another knock at the door. Izumi came running out of the kitchen, declaring that it was her turn to answer the door. "I'll get it." She smiled as she walked through the livingroom. "You kids just sit down." She walked over and opened the door to see her brother-in-law and niece standing outside of the door.

"Hello little Izumi." Naraku smiled to his sister after she had opened the door.

"Hi Naraku, Kikyou." Izumi nodded to both of them and then let them go past her so that they could enter the house. They both walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to Sango and Miroku.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Izumi stated before walking past her guests and going back into the kitchen. The group sat in a still silence, the only sound being the show that Souta and Rin had been watching on the television since before Kagome, herself, had arrived. After about ten minutes of Kagome staring at Hojo she noticed that he was looking in a certain direction with a smirk on his face. Kagome followed the path of his lustful eyes and found that they rested on her cousin Kikyou. She frowned slightly before biting her lip while trying to decide if she should question him about this longing gaze he was giving to the cousin who looked so much like her.

Kagome and Kikyou had grown up very closely. In fact they had grown up so closely, that with their looks, most people thought that they were twins. However much they looked alike, it was clear to some how they looked different. Kikyou had an artificial like beauty, it was evident that if it had not been for the make-up that she frosted onto her face everyday she would not hold her beauty at all. Kagome's look was more natural, she wore nothing more than eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip gloss every day. The only other major difference between the two cousins was their hair. Kikyou's hair was short, only a little past her shoulders, straight and a dirty brown color. Kagome's tresses were inky black, waist length, and had a seemingly perfect amount of waves to them. All of this aside, over the past couple of years, the two had drifted apart, something unknown had come between them.

Kagome then decided that she had had enough of Hojo's staring. "Hojo, is there a reason why you are looking at Kikyou?" Kagome questioned her boyfriend.

"Nothing Kag. Just, the two of you look a lot alike." Hojo smiled down at his woman with a reassuring squeeze to her hand. Kagome only nodded at him. Izumi then came into the livingroom and announced that dinner was served.

Dinner was pretty uneventful and nothing much happened. After dinner the group moved back to the livingroom, this time Izumi and Jii-chan joined them. The youngsters of the group, had sat where they were previously and Izumi and Naraku brought in three of the kitchen chairs, per usual, for themselves and Jii-chan to sit on.

"So, how has the past month been treating you all?" Izumi asked, this was her true reason for inviting everyone to dinner once a month. She wanted to know how everyone was doing. The group was so used to these talks that had started over two years ago, that they already knew that they would start with the oldest of the kids and then go to the youngest just so that everyone could have a turn. This being said, it was Sesshoumaru who spoke first, then the others followed in suit.

In a nutshell they spent about an hour, each person saying anything important that happened to come to their mind. Sesshoumaru making it known that he had gotten another promotion at his father's company, this receiving a lot of praise from Naraku. Which made Hojo even angrier because of Naraku's hate for him only having a small job at his family's pharmacy. Kikyou smiled saying that she had quit her old job because her father had told her that it was no longer necessary. Before they got to the two youngest of the children, Souta and Rin, Sesshoumaru's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry Izumi." He smiled to her as he got up and left the livingroom and walked out the front door to take his call. A few minutes later his tall form came back into the room only to shake his head as he tucked his phone back into the pocket of his slightly tight jeans that hung loosely on his hips. "I apologize Izumi but my idiot brother seems to have messed up a lot of paperwork today, so I must go and fix it."

"Not a problem Sesshoumaru. I will see you next month?" Izumi questioned.

"Of course. Are you coming?" He asked softly, his eyes trained onto Kagura, who nodded and got up and then waved goodbye to everyone as she followed him out the door. After they left Kagome turned to Miroku with a questioning glance.

"How long have I known him and not known that he has a brother?" Kagome questioned her friend with a small smile.

"Me either." Sango mumbled from the other side of the room.

"I haven't told you guys about him?" Miroku questioned. "He's pretty stuck up but he's still fun to be around sometimes."

"He's not half as stuck up as Sesshoumaru was when I first met him." Rin laughed and Miroku nodded his head in agreement. It was about this time that Kagome noticed that Hojo had been rather silent. She looked over next to her where he had been sitting to realize that he was gone. '_That's strange, I didn't even feel him move.'_ After her brown eyes took a quick scan of the room, she noticed that Hojo was not the only person missing; Kikyou was also no where to be seen. She turned to Sango with a questioning glance.

"Did you see where Kikyou or Hojo went?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"No, I sure didn't." Sango replied while shaking her head. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood up from her current seat. She took the few short strides needed to reach the kitchen and she let her eyes scan the room upon her entrance. After she had realized that no one was in the room she decided to take a look upstairs, so she walked over to the stairs that led up to the second floor of the shrine and began to walk up them. As she reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the brightly lit upstairs hallway, she heard an almost grunt like sound being muffled from behind one of the doors.

She continued her search until she reached the all too familiar door in the middle of the hall. This was the room that Kagome had stayed in for the first eighteen years of her life, she smiled softly with a sad look in her eyes as she remembered the room. She didn't go up to her room very often due to there being just too many bad memories, the last day she had ever stepped into that room was the day that her father, Shinichi died. But as Kagome heard that same grunt-like sound coming from behind that door, her door, she knew she was going to have to look upon the room again.

She didn't think that it would be necessary to knock, it was her room after all, so Kagome reached a hand up to the doorknob and turned it to the left while pushing inwards on the door. She took a quick look around the room and made a soft, almost inaudible, gasp at the sight before her and she quickly, but silently shut the door behind her as tears began to assemble themselves in her eyes.

Kagome traced her own steps back to the kitchen, she walked slowly, almost as if she was in a daze. She found the elegant notepad and overly sharpened pencil that her mother kept on the counter and she wrote a quick note saying that she was sorry for ditching and that something had come up. Kagome took a few silent moments to read over her note while thinking to herself. 'Something came up alright.' she scoffed before a few tears left her deep brown eyes. She shook her head as to remove that thought, before she walked towards the back door of the house and snuck out, much like she had in her younger days.

Kagome drove herself silently back to the house that she shared with her friends. Only a few tears managed to escape on her ride home. She walked into the house and stopped immediately upon entering and seeing Kagura and Sesshoumaru on the couch. She had not expected them to be at the home, and her eyes grew twice their size in shock. Kagura turned toward the sound of the door clicking, she knew from the look her Kagome's face, that something was terribly wrong. At the look of sympathy that Kagome received, all of the things that she remembered from before came flooding back to her and the tears that had fallen only in a sporadic manner before, now ran as if flood gates had been opened on an unsuspecting town.

As the tears began to flow, Kagura jumped out from under Sesshoumaru's arm and she quickly moved towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly before he got up, in a manner that he normally wouldn't, and walked over toward the girl that he had formed a deep friendship with over the years, as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagura asked her friend worriedly, while trying to calm her crying. Kagura's words however, sent Kagome into racking sobs, Kagura not expecting the change let Kagome's body slip through her petite arms as she collapsed on the floor. Sesshoumaru reached where the two women were standing and Kagura went to reach for Kagome but he batted at her hands softly before leaning down and picking up Kagome's weak body and with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back he carried her crying form over to the couch that he and Kagura had just removed themselves from. He sat her in the middle of the couch and then he and Kagura both took a seat on either side of her as she cried.

"Kagome, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." Kagura said her voice now soft and light as she tried to find out what was wrong with one of her two best friends. Kagome continued to sob, but through them, she tried to tell her friends about what had happened. To Kagura it came out as a bunch of mumbled words, but Sesshoumaru must have caught what happened because the second that Kagome finished trying to talk through her racking sobs, Sesshoumaru made his move.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl." He said sadly to her while wrapping his arms around her in a genuine hug, something that was normally reserved for only Kagura, but he felt that it was needed here. Kagura looked toward her love with a questioning glance. She watched carefully as he mouthed the words to her that he had caught coming from between Kagome's sobs. Kagura's eyes grew in size before she threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagura said softly while trying to calm Kagome down by telling her that things would be okay and rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Sometime later Kagome's sobs turned into just small whimpers and she was finally calmed down. Sesshoumaru had moved away from her slightly but he still sat next to her, facing her, and holding one of her hands in his while trying to pat it soothingly. Kagura pulled back from her friend but left her arms around her shoulders for comfort. "You wanna talk about it?" Kagura asked after Kagome had stopped crying, and Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome told them everything that happened up until the point of her reaching up to opening the door to her old room, then the story began to get interesting. "I didn't really think anything of it because it's my room ya know? But I opened the door just a bit and I saw... I saw them both. They were both on my bed, completely naked. He was on top of her, and her legs were wrapped around his waist and... ewww. I just looked in shocked for a moment and then left." Kagome said a little tiredly as both her friends looked at her with sympathy.

"Were you caught?" Sesshoumaru questioned her softly. She shook her head 'No.'

"Don't worry about him Kagome, If he would do this to someone as great as you, then he's obviously not worth it, and he doesn't deserve you." Kagura smiled softly at the girl with the dried up tears still showing the trail they took down her now reddened cheeks.

"I just don't understand why, we've been together for so long." Kagome stated then with a shake of her head she began to laugh softly. "Maybe that's the problem."

"I don't quite follow Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with one of his perfect eyebrows raised. Kagome laughed still.

"As a 21 year old male, sex was probably something that should have been included in our relationship." Kagome stated pointedly, with Sesshoumaru looking at her with a brief flash of shock in his eyes. They had been together for so long, he had just assumed that they had.

"It's not your fault, it isn't as if you haven't tried." Kagura giggled a little at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Okay, now that was way too much information." The older boy said while shaking his head. Kagome then stood up from her seat.

"I want to thank you both. I'm glad you were here to comfort me." She smiled softly. "I'm really tired though so I think I'm going to go take a nap for a while." She said while heading to her room. After they both witnessed her going down the stairs to her room, Kagura looked towards Seshoumaru.

"She needs to find a good man, one who will see her for the beauty she is, one that knows how to treat her and won't take her for granted." Kagura stated with a smile.

"Yes, this is true. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for one of those." Sesshoumaru smiled, this making Kagura laugh but then she pounced on her man and embraced him into a passionate kiss that they knew that no one would be home to witness for a while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note- And there you have chapter two! It was a little drama filled eh? But again, needed for my plot line!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Nothing Kag. Just, the two of you look a lot alike." Hojo smiled down at his woman with a reassuring squeeze to her hand. ----- Liar

"How long have I known him and not known that he has a brother?" Kagome questioned her friend with a small smile.----- You will know him very shortly my dear...

"Oh, you poor, poor girl." He said sadly to her while wrapping his arms around her in a genuine hug, something that was normally reserved for only Kagura, but he felt that it was needed here.----- Sesshoumaru hugging people is kinda scary... but I'd still like him to hug me! Lol

"It's not your fault, it isn't as if you haven't tried." Kagura giggled a little at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Okay, now that was way too much information." The older boy said while shaking his head. Kagome then stood up from her seat. ----- I can't imagine Sesshoumaru saying something like that... but I thought it was a little funny piece after all the crying and drama and stuffs


	3. Back Into The Dating Game

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here is chapter number three... there is a time skip but it is needed for my story line to move smoothly so don't question me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Yes, this is true. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for one of those." Sesshoumaru smiled, this making Kagura laugh but then she pounced on her man and embraced him into a passionate kiss that they knew that no one would be home to witness for a while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three: Back Into The Dating Game

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been two weeks since the day that Kagome had walked in on her boyfriend and her cousin during a clearly sexual act. Kagome had called Hojo the next day and broke all things off with him. She even had Miroku take all of the things in her room, that reminded her of Hojo, and throw them out. She never told Hojo why she was breaking up with him, but he found out a few days later when Sango had saw him walking down the street. She had threatened to kill him when, after she had yelled at him for cheating on Kagome for a one time thing with her own cousin, he had informed her that it was not just a one time thing. It had in fact been going on for at least a year.

Kagome told her mother about the situation and Kikyou had been banned from attending any more of the 'family dinners'. Kagome was not as upset about the whole thing as she thought she should have been. In fact, she felt almost as if she was relieved. Like it had been a good thing. Perhaps there was someone else in life for Kagome, perhaps there was a man somewhere who was waiting for someone like her to walk into their lives. Whatever the case, Kagome knew that her life with her highschool sweetheart was over, and she was okay with that.

Currently Sango and Kagura were sitting on the dark brown leather couch in their livingroom, while Kagome was at school, trying to find someone that they thought would be a fun date for Kagome, even if it was for only one date.

"We need to find her someone fun and exciting." Sango said almost excitedly.

"I know but who?" Kagura questioned.

"Kouga?"

"He's too creepy, he's already obsessed with her. Ginta?"

"No, remember he just started dating Eri. What about Hakkaku?" Sango questioned.

"He's far too wimpy for our Kagome. Bankotsu?"

"He's not nearly nice enough. Jakotsu?" Both girls began laughing immediately at Sango's suggestion.

"I still think he's gay." Kagura smiled. "How about Muso?"

"Nah... I th..." Sango started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru walking through the front door and yelling about his brother.

"Why in the hell can't the kid do anything right? Stupid Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru yelled mostly to himself, but it sparked an idea with both Kagura and Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Both girls yelled to one another as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about the brat?" Sesshoumaru grumbled as he moved over towards the couch where the two girls were sitting and sat down next to Kagura.

"We can hook him up with Kagome!" Kagura smiled.

"Fat chance." Sesshoumaru sighed while rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed with his younger half brother.

"But him and Miroku get along pretty well. Maybe we could get Inuyasha to go on a double date with us. Just tell him that his date is a really pretty girl and that should snag him, especially if it's coming from Miroku." Sango added.

"It might work, I guess it's worth a try. I don't really want to see my idiot brother with a girl like Kagome, but, it might at least bring some life to her. The boy knows how to have fun, that's for sure." Sesshoumaru stated while shaking his head at the thought.

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk to Miroku." Sango smiled as she got up from the dark couch and walked towards the room upstairs that she shared with her boyfriend, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagura alone in the livingroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Day

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango, Kagura and Kagome were sitting at the bar in the kitchen. The three girls had a large sized bowl full of pretzels in front of them, each of them munching on the overly salty treat merrily. They had been talking about a paper that Sango was working on in her history of fashion class when Kagura decided to change the subject.

"Kagome, I was wondering, do you think that you're up for dating again yet?" Kagura asked her friend who was sitting between herself and Sango.

"Ano, I guess I could. I don't know with who, but it wouldn't be a bad thing I guess." Kagome said to the two girls while slightly rambling on about the situation, this making both Kagura and Sango smile slightly.

"Well, lucky for you," Sango started with a bright smile while looking over at her friend, "I have already found someone to take you on a double date with me and Miroku."

"Really, who?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow arched almost perfectly.

"Well, we're gonna kinda make it a blind date, but he is a friend of Miroku's, so we do actually know him." Sango replied to her friend.

"Okay, but where are we going to?" Kagome said after a soft sigh at not being able to know who her date was going to be. She was slightly afraid that Sango was going to try to hook her up with someone like Kouga, who practically worshiped the ground that she walked on, but still was just not the type of man that Kagome wanted. She did want someone to love her and perhaps even worship her the way that Kouga did, at times. But she also wanted someone who wouldn't always let her get her way. Someone who would disagree with her on some things, not a person who just agreed to make her happy.

"Well, since it is January, Miroku and your date thought it would be appropriate to go ice skating. But instead of the rink that we normally go to, go to the one that they have opened up at the zoo." Sango smiled knowing that she had just convinced Kagome into going, and having a good time whether Inuyasha was an ass or not. The zoo and ice skating were two of Kagome's favorite things, she loved animals and she had been ice skating since she could walk, and she was pretty good at it too.

"Okay Sango, I guess I'll go on this date." Kagome smiled, not knowing that her two best friends were planning on hooking her up with a spoiled rich brat. They knew that Kagome would probably fight with Inuyasha on the date, but it would give her some life. Kagome loved to verbally assault people, it was a favorite pastime of hers, and even if the date was horrible, she'd still get to yell at someone and that in its self would be fun for Kagome.

Kagura and Sango winked at one another while Kagome wasn't looking. They would make Kagome have some fun again, with or without her consent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Miroku and Inuyasha

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku was currently sitting in a large, overly decorated bedroom at the Satou mansion; Inuyasha's room to be more precise. He was waiting on Inuyasha to come to his own room. When Miroku had arrived at the Satou mansion he had been greeted by Inuyasha's 14-year-old sister, Kanna, who told him to go up to Inuyasha's room and that she would find her older brother and send him upstairs.

After about five minutes of Miroku sitting alone upstairs the door to the room began to slowly creak open and a tall lean figure walked into the room. Had there been a woman present in the room, Inuyasha's half clothed body would have had them drooling on the expensive carpets. He stood in his doorway, his long silver hair softly flowing down his naked back as he stood before Miroku only in a pair of black sweat pants. He reached up with his left hand to scratch his head softly, beginning to wonder why the twin of his half brother's bitch was sitting in his room.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned before walking out of the doorway and kicking the door closed as he walked over to the seating area to the left side of his room.

"Well, I know you've been having some problems and finding a suitable date lately." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha gave a scoff before sitting down next to Miroku.

"Really, have I now?" Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes, although he knew it was true. It had been a while since the twenty-two-year-old man had went on a date with a purpose other than a good rut at the end of the night.

"Well, if you're interested, I have a friend that needs some cheering up, and I think that you could do just that." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while staring at the lecher, wondering if what he was saying was true.

"You know Miroku, I'm not one for pity dates." Inuyasha stated, his eyebrow still cocked.

"It's not a pity date really, Sango and Kagura just demand that she has some fun. Really Inuyasha, she's quite a lovely specimen." Miroku smirked while wagging his dark eyebrows.

"If she's so hot why doesn't she already have someone to have a good time with." Inuyasha smirked, thinking that he had caught Miroku in a trap.

"She's just out of an extremely long term relationship. She doesn't know how to get out there and start things up for herself, so the girls have threatened me to talk you into going on a double date with Sango, myself, and our friend." Miroku explained to the young man before him.

"Oh I suppose. Where are we going?" Inuyasha questioned with a sigh.

"Well, Sango told me that we are going to a zoo. I don't know why, but that's what she said." He laughed as Inuyasha shook his head. "I know, I don't wont to go either but I heard something about ice skating, and your date, my friend, is an excellent figure skater, so maybe you'll get something to watch."

"Alright, alright. When is it?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Tomorrow at five."

"Can you at least tell me her name?" Inuyasha questioned his friend.

"Sorry, but she's a friend of Sesshoumaru's so you're not allowed to even know her name. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Miroku smiled. He knew things were going to work out well, although he wasn't exactly sure what Kagura and Sango were planning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Day At The Zoo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku, Sango and Kagome now stood in front of the entrance to the zoo. They were waiting on Inuyasha to show up.

Before the date, Kagome had momentarily worried about what she would wear for the unveiling of herself to her date. She then however remembered that she lived with a high class vixen and a fashion designer, so she knew that readying herself for the date would not be a problem.

After enlisting the help of Kagura and Sango, Kagome ended up in a look that was very much like her more fun self, but you could also tell that the other two women had thrown in their opinion. As she stood before the entrance way she was wearing a soft blue tank top under a white, zip up, long sleeve, hooded, t-shirt, which she wore half zipped, so that the zipper stopped just below her breasts. On the bottom half of her body she wore a pair of black, flat front, pants and a pair of black sneakers. She had a belt wrapped around her waist that matched the blue color of her shirt that added the finishing touch to her outfit. Her inky tresses hung loosely about her waist and she could be found chewing on her bottom lip slightly as she waited in anticipation for her date to arrive.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw a flash of familiar silver hair coming their way. She slightly wondered why Sesshoumaru would be at the zoo and she then voiced her concern. "Is that Sesshoumaru over there?" Kagome asked while nodding her head in the direction of the silver hair.

"Nope. That is your date." Miroku smirked. Kagome looked back to where she had just seen the silver hear moving, and saw the body step out from the crowd standing nearby and she realized then that it was definitely not Sesshoumaru. The boy before her looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, she would admit that much, but he didn't look as mature and defined as Sesshoumaru. He was dressed in pair of dark blue jeans that hung low on his waist, hanging just enough to still be tasteful and discreet, a dark blue t-shirt that had the name of what Kagome assumed was a band, and a black hooded jacket.

He looked good. That was something she would not be able to deny. He walked over to where the three of them were standing and then greeted Miroku.

"Hello Miroku." He smiled as he shook Miroku's hand.

"Inuyasha."

"It's good to see you again Sango." Inuyasha beamed while slightly bowing at the woman before him, Sango nodded curtly back to him.

"Inuyasha this is our friend Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Inuyasha Satou." Miroku stated while introducing his two friends.

"Satou! That's why you look like Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, that idiot is my half brother." Inuyasha huffed, Kagome automatically figured that Sesshoumaru was a sore spot for Inuyasha.

"Well then, are you guys ready?" Sango questioned the group and they all nodded so she started walking towards the entrance to the zoo. As they walked Miroku's arm slipped around her shoulders and her's found his waist.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome to see her biting her lip, almost shyly, '_What has Miroku gotten me into?'_ He wondered to himself before offering a bent arm to Kagome, which she took and the two of them followed their friends into the zoo.

Inuyasha took this time to think over Kagome. Miroku had not lied to him, that was for sure. He wondered for a moment why her old boyfriend had let a catch like her go. She was beautiful, and so far as he could tell, he thought that they would get along nicely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: And now you've gotten the third chapter! The next one will be funnier. That much I promise!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"He's not nearly nice enough. Jakotsu?" Both girls began laughing immediately at Sango's suggestion.

"I still think he's gay." Kagura smiled---- Oh it kills... I love how even though Jakotsu is a MALE character in both the Japanese and American anime, he's voiced by a woman! Isn't it just great? Lol I love Jakotsu though... he kills...

"Well, I know you've been having some problems and finding a suitable date lately." Miroku smiled as Inuyasha gave a scoff before sitting down next to Miroku. ----- I'd date him... wouldn't you?

"Satou! That's why you look like Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.----- she's not dumb I swear


	4. The Date and Brotherly Advice

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay in this chapter we actually get to the date... I wonder how it's going to go... oh wait! I already know! You should read and find out too:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

Inuyasha took this time to think over Kagome. Miroku had not lied to him, that was for sure. He wondered for a moment why her old boyfriend had let a catch like her go. She was beautiful, and so far as he could tell, he thought that they would get along nicely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Four: The Date and Brotherly Advice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their date had been going okay so far. The group had already seen most of the animals, Inuyasha and Kagome having a small difference in opinion on most of them, but were seemingly getting along. Sango could feel a slight tension between the two of them however. She had felt it since the couple fought momentarily over the way that the wolves were being treated. Inuyasha had thought that they were just stinking wolves that no one should care about, but Kagome had saw them almost like a puppy that she would keep in her home.

They were currently walking out of the reptile house when Miroku brought up a question. "So would you guys like to do some ice skating now?" Miroku questioned the group. The others all pretty much nodded their heads while agreeing. They all walked to the make-shift ice rink that the zoo had set up. They each went over to the skate rental stand and told the man behind the stand what size skates they needed. When Kagome was handed her skates she reached into her pocket to pull out her money to pay for them but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha grinned at her. He was only trying to be nice, but Kagome took his grin as one of arrogance, she thought that he had meant that he simply had more money than she did.

"No, that's okay I got it." Kagome said while continuing to pull her money out of her pocket. She had a slight attitude in her voice and Inuyasha began to get angry. To solve the problem, Miroku reached between the two of them and threw some more money on the counter.

"I got it. I did invite both of you after all." Miroku smiled while Sango pulled him away. Kagome nodded, she would allow Miroku to pay for her if he wished. Inuyasha just huffed and took the skates that the man in front of him was handing out to him. Kagome walked over to a bench and quickly put her skates on and then went to the rink. She looked around to see that the four of them were the only ones there. '_Perfect_' she thought as she went out onto the ice. _'Now I don't have to worry about running over anybody.'_

Kagome began to take a lap around the rink. By the time she had made her first two laps around, Inuyasha was finally coming out onto the ice. He was paying more attention to the jump that she was making than stepping out onto the ice and as he watched her spin in the air, he fell directly on his ass. Kagome laughed at him slightly for falling before she went over to help him up. She stuck her arm out in front of him, offering to help him up.

"I don't need your help wench." He scoffed as he started to get up from the ice on his own. At his words, Kagome pushed him back down.

"My name is Kagome, not wench." Kagome replied hotly while skating away. Inuyasha huffed as he finally got up from the ice. At that point Miroku skated by and stopped for a moment.

"You might want to watch out for her temper." Miroku smirked before laughing as Sango caught up to him and pulled him off again to go around another time.

"You could have told me that sooner." Inuyasha spat before skating off himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Leaving the Zoo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The normal sounds of the city could not be heard over the sounds of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing as they left the zoo.

"You are one seriously psycho bitch." Inuyasha yelled to the enraged girl who was still walking beside him.

"At least I'm not a rich brat!" Kagome rebutted, he temper seriously flaring.

"I can believe the rich part of that." Inuyasha replied with a devilish smirk as they finally reached the gates of the zoo. Kagome gave a great huff and went to say something else, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Thanks Miroku for inviting me to have a horrible time." As he finished his sentence with a flourish, he left.

Sango sighed at the sight of his retreating back. The three of them walked in the opposite direction to Miroku's car, Kagome was still slightly angry, but Inuyasha's absence had calmed her a little. The car ride home was silent and before they went into the house, Kagome spoke up.

"Sango, you are never allowed to pick a blind date for me, ever again." Kagome stated before walking into the livingroom. Kagura and Sesshoumaru were in their usual place, on the couch and as Kagome walked into the house, Kagura turned to them.

"So, how was the date?" Kagura questioned Kagome when she was about halfway into the living room.

"Horrible. And Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry that Inuyasha is your brother." Kagome stated while not even stopping to hear their replies and she stomped off to her room.

"Was it really that bad?" Sesshoumaru questioned Sango and Miroku.

"Perhaps even worse." Miroku stated. Sango nodded her head in agreement. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"So, what's your next big idea?" He asked Kagura. Kagura paused to think for a moment before answering.

"I have no idea."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later At the Satou Mansion

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru was finally returning home, as he walked through the kitchen, on his way to his room, he saw Inuyasha sitting down in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru spoke to the younger as he continued to walk through the kitchen. "I am disappointed in your behavior with Kagome."

As he continued to walk, he heard Inuyasha speak. "Feh. You're not the only one." Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned toward Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not to proud of the way I acted either." Inuyasha stated to his brother.

"Not that I care about you, little brother, but why?" Sesshoumaru questioned him. Inuyasha sighed before putting his head down in his hands.

"Kagome really is a nice girl. I don't know what was wrong with me, she just made me want to push her buttons for some reason." Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru nodded his head before replying.

"Well, Kagome is a very understanding person. Perhaps you should try apologizing to her, maybe even ask for a second chance." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly making Inuyasha look up at him.

"Feh. That sure doesn't sound like the Satou way of dealing with things." Inuyasha huffed.

"Just think about it." Sesshoumaru stated before leaving the room and his little brother alone to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Okay, so did you like it? You should so tell me if you like it! I did! So... what do you think Inuyasha's going to do? Hmmm... I wonder... no wait! I know! I win yay:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I got it. I did invite both of you after all." Miroku smiled while Sango pulled him away. ----- That's a little bit of me in Miroku's character there... any time I invite someone to go somewhere with me, even if it's my little sisters, I offer to pay.

"You are one seriously psycho bitch." Inuyasha yelled to the enraged girl who was still walking beside him.----- That sure isn't very nice Inuyasha...

"Kagome really is a nice girl. I don't know what was wrong with me, she just made me want to push her buttons for some reason." Inuyasha replied.----- And you did such a good job at it too! I bet that 'psycho bitch' comment really got her ;D


	5. A Second Chance?

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hmmm well... this chapter is really short... sorry about that... but the next one is longer so it should make up for it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Just think about it." Sesshoumaru stated before leaving the room and his little brother alone to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Five: A Second Chance?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since the wonderful blind date between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had thought over the thing that Sesshoumaru had told him and by the end of about four days of thinking about it, he decided that he did want a second chance. Now he just needed to find out how he could obtain one. He needed help so he went to the only person that he knew could help him. Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha found his brother sitting in the living room with Kanna. Inuyasha went in and sat down in a chair that sat next to the couch and turned toward his younger sister. "Hey runt, why don't you go bug mom for a while so I can talk to Sesshoumaru?" Kanna looked up to Sesshoumaru and saw him nod at her so she jumped up off the couch and started running out the living room.

"Bye Yasha, bye Fluffy!" Kanna's 14-year-old self giggled as she ran out the door.

"So, what did you want?" Sesshoumaru questioned 'Yasha'.

"I thought about what you said, and I would like the chance to get to know Kagome, without pushing her buttons." Inuyasha stated to his older brother.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you can say to that girl to get her started. Mainly don't bad mouth any member of her family, or her friends. Don't talk about squirrels or foxes, don't ask. Don't mention her father, she will mention him to you in her own time. And most importantly don't ask about her cousin or her ex." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Okay... so, can you tell me about her ex?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I imagine that she will probably tell you one day." Sesshoumaru stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later That Day

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha was now standing outside of the café that he knew Kagome had worked at. He had actually went into the place a lot and had been surprised that he hadn't ever seen her.

He took a deep breath and then walked into the café. As he walked in, Sango spotted him and smirked at seeing him walk into the door. As he approached the counter Sango turned to the doors behind her. "Kagome, you have a visitor."

Kagome came out of the swinging doors behind the counter and looked around to see who Sango could be talking about. When she saw Inuyasha she began to grow angry again.

Inuyasha could hear her give out a growl sounding rumble as he came closer to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned him as he stopped on the other side of the counter.

"I was an ass the other day." Inuyasha stated simply. This making Kagome cross her arms.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kagome smirked while rolling her eyes. Inuyasha sighed before muttering an 'I deserved that.' This peaked Kagome's interest as she became surprised at what he had said. "Go on." She urged.

"I want to apologize for my behavior the other day." Kagome continued to just stare at him. "I want a second chance. A chance to prove that I am not as bad as I seem."

"Did you set this up?" Kagome questioned Sango as she turned to her friend.

"No." Sango stated while shaking her head.

"Okay, so what's in this for you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing except for your company." Inuyasha stated. Kagome stared at him for a minute while thinking over her answer.

"No. You don't deserve a second chance."

"Yeah, but..." He started, but it was useless, she was already gone, back to whence she came. Inuyasha looked over to Sango, who had a look of puzzlement spread across her features. "I know you're not happy with me either. But I can't help it. For the past week I haven't been able to get her out of my head." Inuyasha confessed. "Both her smiling face and her frown have been in my mind every moment of everyday."

"Are you being sincere?" Sango questioned Inuyasha.

"I am. I really want a second chance with her." He stated. Sango nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." Sango stated.

"Thank you so much Sango." Inuyasha beamed before turning to leave from the café.

Sango knew one thing for sure. She was definitely going to need to have a talk with Kagura.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: So what do you think? Will they get her to give him a second chance or not? Does he even deserve a second chance? Hmmm... good question.

So I know that Inuyasha is so way out of character, as is Sesshoumaru... and well a bunch of them... but please don't send flames for something so trivial, as it is called fan fiction for a reason! But if you do wish to send me flames for another reason, by all means do! I use the flames to bake cookies for my good reviewers :D

Again... sorry about it being so dern short!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Bye Yasha, bye Fluffy!" Kanna's 14-year-old self giggled as she ran out the door. ----- Kanna had better be happy that Sesshoumaru likes her eh?

"Tell me something I don't know." Kagome smirked while rolling her eyes. Inuyasha sighed before muttering an 'I deserved that.' This peaked Kagome's interest as she became surprised at what he had said. "Go on." She urged.----- I find this little sequence kinda funny... but maybe you don't.


	6. Date! What Date?

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Okay so you all don't get confused and think that my summary and my story don't go together... the bet is not yet going to be added into the story! Them making a bet for Kagome to date him just would be stupid and completely obvious. So the bet will come later on in the story... for now we must work on Kagome and Inuyasha's love life :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

Sango knew one thing for sure. She was definitely going to need to have a talk with Kagura.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Six: Date! What Date?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagura and Sango were sitting in Kagura's room. Sango had explained to Kagura what had happened earlier that day at the café and she was waiting to find out what Kagura thought about the situation.

"If he's serious, then we should talk to her. It's our duty as her friends to see this thing through." Kagura stated.

"He's very serious." Sango replied, remembering the look on Inuyasha's face as he left the café.

"Well then, let's go." Kagura smiled and the two women got up and headed toward Kagome's room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Earlier With Kagome

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome had been sitting in her room since she had gotten home from work, thinking about what had happened that afternoon. She knew that she should have let Inuyasha explain himself, but she was still really angry with him. She had come up with a few things. He had been well behaved while he was at the café and she knew that she wasn't an innocent party in their battle at the zoo.

Perhaps she should ask him if his offer still stands. Kagome decided that it was worth a shot. She picked up her phone and flipped through the numbers until she found the one that was labeled 'Satou', she hit the call button and then put the phone up to her ear. After a couple of rings she heard Kanna's voice answer the phone. "Moshimoshi. Satou residence."

"Hello Kanna." Kagome smiled into the phone. She had talked to the young girl on several occasions.

"Hello Kagome. Sorry to tell you but, Fluffy's not at home." Kanna said sweetly into the phone.

"That's okay Kanna, I was actually calling to talk to Inuyasha." Kagome answered, her voice almost hitching nervously.

"Okay. I'll go find him." Kanna giggled at the mention of Inuyasha's name. She wasn't dumb, she knew that her brother was interested in Kagome. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments before she could hear it being picked up again.

"Hello." Inuyasha's gruff voice could be heard through the phone.

"Hi." Kagome replied a little shyly.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Kagome." She replied softly.

"Oh, Hi Kagome. I thought you didn't want to talk to me." He answered with a smirk.

"At first, no. But now I do."

"So, what can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I was wondering if your offer still stands." Kagome questioned, her voice growing softer. She almost became frightened at the pause coming from his end of the line.

"Yeah, it does." He replied, you could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I would like to take you up on that offer." Kagome stated.

"Okay. When?" He questioned her.

"Whenever it's good for you." She said after a moment of thinking.

"How about right now?" She heard come from the other line, then quickly agreed. After making sure that Inuyasha knew how to find the house, and deciding that they would go to the café so that the two of them could talk, they both hung up the phone and it was then that Kagome's mind began to reel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five Minutes Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagura and Sango knocked on Kagome's door. They heard a very muffled 'Come in.' from the other side of the door and so they opened the door and went in. When they got in the room, they found Kagome in her closet, throwing articles of clothing out of it.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked Kagome while dodging a pair of jeans that flew by her head.

"Looking for something to wear. Duh." Kagome stated with a roll of her eyes.

"What for?" Kagura asked while laughing at the shocked look that was now on Sango's face from the reply that she received from Kagome.

"For my date." Kagome answered.

"Date! With who?" Both of the other girls asked at the same time.

"Inuyasha." Kagome stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sango and Kagura looked at each other and then back at Kagome and then back to one another before both girls screamed a 'What?' in Kagome direction. Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the two of them. "Inuyasha." She repeated.

"We heard you the first time." Sango stated, still not believing what she had been told.

"Then why did you ask?" Kagome questioned with a frown.

"We were just coming down here to talk you into giving him a second chance." Kagura stated.

"Well, the easy parts over. Now what do I wear?" Kagome questioned, looking slightly frightened. The other two girls went up behind her and started going through her closet, and the clothes she had already threw out of the closet. After a few minutes, Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt that showed off her long legs, an emerald green tank top that fit snugly to her body, and a black hooded jacket. "I should get going, he'll be here soon."

Kagome started to leave from her room and go up the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. When she reached the top of the stairs she see's Sesshoumaru, as he's the only person in the room, getting ready to pull the door open. She cringes slightly before hearing him say 'Little brother.'

She tried to hurry to the door, not wanting the two brothers to fight. When she got to the door, Sesshoumaru's body was completely blocking it and she tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she could clearly tell that the two boys had been having a staring match. Kagome smiled sweetly before speaking up.

"Do you think you could stop glaring at my date long enough for me to spend some time with him?" She questioned him. At first he shook his head, but then nodded it and stepped to the side. "Hi." She smiled finally seeing Inuyasha.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She replied and stepped past Sesshoumaru. She and Inuyasha walked out side and were quiet until they heard the door close behind them. As they walked to the car Inuyasha turned to her.

"Your date huh? I thought we were just going to talk." He smirked at her as she began to fidget.

"Umm..." She smartly replied with a bright blush across her face.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders with a smile before saying "A date it is then." and as they reached the car, he opened the door for her and then after he was seated on his own side of the car, they were off to the café.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well... Inuyasha and Kagome are going on a date! Come back next time and see how said date goes! I think it will be fine :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Okay. I'll go find him." Kanna giggled at the mention of Inuyasha's name. ----- Yeah... younger siblings always know what's going on don't they?

"We heard you the first time." Sango stated, still not believing what she had been told.

"Then why did you ask?" Kagome questioned with a frown.----- I just thought this section was funny is all

"Do you think you could stop glaring at my date long enough for me to spend some time with him?" She questioned him----- you tell that big meany Sesshoumaru how it is girl:D

"Your date huh? I thought we were just going to talk." He smirked at her as she began to fidget.----- Inuyasha, badgering the young girl will get you nowhere tisk, tisk.


	7. The Date

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Here we have it! The first date of our lovely couple! Yay! I'm excited! Lol Anyway... I think you'll like this chapter, I know I liked it! And I wanted to thank all of those people who reviewed cuz I got LOTS of them last chapter:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders with a smile before saying "A date it is then." and as they reached the car, he opened the door for her and then after he was seated on his own side of the car, they were off to the café.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Seven: The Date

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha and Kagome were now seated at a booth in a secluded corner of the café. The two were sitting across from one another and Inuyasha took her silence as an initiative for himself to start their conversation.

"Well, since how we didn't get to talk much last time, is there anything that you would like to know?" Inuyasha questioned the girl before him. Kagome looked up to him, wondering if she should as him the question that she could never get Sesshoumaru to answer. Inuyasha noticed the look that she was giving him and smiled. "You get any question you want, and you want to know about Fluffy?"

Kagome blushed, knowing that he had caught her in her pondering. Inuyasha smiled at her and then began to answer her question. "It's not something I understand completely but I know the reason why he hates me so much. Father left Sesshoumaru's mother for mine when Sesshoumaru was only two. Father then would not allow Sesshoumaru's mother to see him or have any contact with him at all and about a year later, on the day I was born, she ended up killing herself. And somehow he blames this all on me instead of father or my mother even. He's still pretty bitter about it."

"You're right, that doesn't make sense." She stated, she had not known that Sesshoumaru's mother was no longer living.

"Tell me about it." He smiled softly.

"So is he nice to Kanna?" Kagome questioned, wondering if perhaps Sesshoumaru just hated all of Izayoi's children.

"Yeah, him and Kanna get along great. Some days better than Kanna and myself." Inuyasha replied to her. She gave an endearing smile and then Inuyasha began speaking again. "So how about you. What's your family like?"

"Well, I grew up in a house with my mother, father, grandfather and my little brother. We lived in a family shrine and my grandfather is crazy." Kagome stated with a slight giggle. Inuyasha didn't want to press any further than that, remembering Sesshoumaru's words to leave Kagome's father out of the conversation.

"Crazy grandfather huh? Anything else you want to know?" He questioned her, his eyebrow quirked in a questioning gesture.

"Umm... What do you do for work?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"I pretty much just fill out a bunch of paperwork at father's business. It's a really boring job, but I guess it pays well." He answered her.

"Is there anything else that you would rather do?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really, but something more fun would be nice." He answered her.

"Well, what do you like to do for fun?" She questioned him. Inuyasha instantly got a lecherous smirk across his face. Kagome caught on to his smile quickly and responded to his Miroku-like behavior. "Inuyasha!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He smiled. "But surprisingly I do like spending time in quiet places by my self. This coffee shop is actually one of my favorite places. I'm surprised I hadn't met you before the other night. So, how about you? What do you like to do?"

"I usually spend a lot of time skating, and when it's warm I like to explore in the woods behind my family shrine." She answered him, and he smiled just as Ayame finally arrived. Ayame, the beautiful red head and fiancé of the strong Kouga, already had two cups on a tray with her as she approached their table.

"I took the liberty to bring you both your usual, so I hope that satisfies you both." Ayame smiled as she sat the two cups down as Inuyasha and Kagome just nodded in their approval. They both laughed as they looked at what she had set down in front of the two of them. "Hot green tea with lime and honey, honestly you two are the only people who order it this way..."

"Ayame, my date and I would like some privacy." Inuyasha laughed as Ayame continued to talk.

"Of course." She blushed as she turned and left the table. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagome as the red head left the table.

"Are all of your friends like that?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.

"At least I have friends." Kagome smirked.

"Point taken, but with an older brother like Sesshoumaru, most people think that I'm just as bad, if not worse than him. So you can see my problem at making friends." He replied to her.

"The two of you are a lot alike." She pointed out.

"How so?" He asked with his eyebrow once again quirked in puzzlement.

"You have a lot of the same physical features, and you both hated me when you first met me, but now I get long with both of you fine." She answered.

"So, you went on dates with him too?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Well no, but... wait! Dates? Does this mean that there are more to come?" Kagome questioned him. He blushed slightly before answering.

"I don't see why not. Thing seem to be going fine this time around." He replied. She nodded her head in agreement, and the two of them continued their date, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note- Well, I hope you guys liked the date chapter... there will be more to come. I'm not very creative with date ideas so you all are more than welcome to give me suggestions... and I of course will give you credit for any suggestion that I use and as always, you will have my many thanks just for reviewing!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"You get any question you want, and you want to know about Fluffy?" ----- who wouldn't?

"Ayame, my date and I would like some privacy." Inuyasha laughed as Ayame continued to talk.----- People keep trying to ruin their date! Gah!


	8. Let You Go

I'm With You By Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha... but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello, hello! I am here to deliver to you, the newest chapter of this lovely story! And for all of you hardcore Inuyasha/Kagome fans I will be FINALLY giving you some fluff stuffs! Yay for the fluff!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I don't see why not. Thing seem to be going fine this time around." He replied. She nodded her head in agreement, and the two of them continued their date, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eight: Let You Go

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been a month since the first date of Kagome and Inuyasha. They had continued to go on dates, and spend time together, but no romantic link between the two had been made. The closest the two of them had gotten to any type of affection was when Inuyasha would put his arm around her.

Neither of them had met the other's family, they thought it best to save that for a time when they would perhaps be around one another more often. On this particular day, Kagome's family were out of town for a few days, visiting with Naraku and Kikyou, so Kagome offered to stay at the family shrine so that it could be taken care of. Inuyasha had came over to visit with her and they were currently sitting in one of Kagome's favorite places at the family shrine.

They were in a small clearing in the woods behind the shrine. The two of them were seated on a soft blue blanket while resting up against a large tree.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned to his left where Kagome was sitting next to him and he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome question him with concern written on her face.

"There is something that I've been wondering about for a while." Inuyasha stated to with a look of questioning.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha reached over to where her right hand was rested on her right knee and grabbed her hand. He then intertwined their fingers which made Kagome blush slightly

"You are a wonderful woman Kagome." He said with a smile, which made her blush a slight bit more. "I've been wanting to know what happened with your last boyfriend." Kagome flinched slightly but then as an idea popped into her mind she smirked, slightly scaring Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you about Hojo if you tell my why you didn't have a girlfriend. Deal?" She asked while knowing that the answer would be yes.

"Okay, deal." Inuyasha replied while squeezing her hand.

"Well..." and Kagome went on, telling Inuyasha all about her relationship with Hojo. Then came the hard part of telling him about his betrayal. As Kagome talked about what she had seen that day during her family dinner, she realized that it was much easier to talk about now than it had been before. As she finished her story, she realized that Inuyasha had quickly dropped her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that." He stated while continuing to hug her.

"It's okay, I'm okay now. But now it's your turn." She smiled at him. He pulled away from her but kept his left arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he began to tell his own tale.

"To tell you the truth Kagome, I've never found a girl who could hold my attention for more than two dates. Most women just want me for either my money or my good looks. They're just in it for a good rut" He stated with a soft smile. Kagome face became hot with a blush at his last sentence, she probably had no need for that much information. He then began to speak again. "But you, my Kagome, are nothing like them. And to be even more honest, I find myself becoming quite attached to you."

"I'm rather fond of you myself." Kagome added while leaning into him a bit more. He smiled at her before resting his head down on top of hers.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" He questioned her. It was only around four in the afternoon.

"I'm really up for anything." Kagome stated making Inuyasha smile, but not for the perverted reasons your thinking!

"Do you feel up for another double date with Sango and Miroku yet?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"Where to?" She asked.

"I heard Sesshoumaru and Kagura saying that they were going to go to a new club in the city around sevenish tonight." He answered.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds fun." Inuyasha then removed his head from the top of hers.

"Go ahead and call Sango and see if they are up for it." Inuyasha stated. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Sango. She talked to Sango for a few minutes and then she hung up the phone.

"She says it's okay with them." Kagome stated.

"Well what would you like to do until then?" He asked her.

"We can stay here for a bit longer but then I need to go to the house and change." she answered.

"Ooooh change huh? Can I watch?" He smirked at her. Kagome smacked his arm lightly.

"And you were doing so good too!" She laughed at him, making him laugh as well. He pulled her back over to him and put his arm back around her.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I know, I know, this chapter is horribly short! But the next one will be really long. I just didn't want to mesh them together for some reason.

Oh, and as an explanation for the chapter title, Let You Go, is just simply short for something along the lines of 'why would he let you go?' kinda thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"I'll tell you about Hojo if you tell my why you didn't have a girlfriend. Deal?" She asked while knowing that the answer would be yes.----- a smart little girl isn't she?

"I'm really up for anything." Kagome stated making Inuyasha smile, but not for the perverted reasons your thinking!---- bad perverted people... I figured that I would just add that in incase any of Miroku's biggest fans were reading at that moment:D


	9. Goodnight Bidding

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Oooo this chapter will be good! I won't even talk much . . . I'll just get to it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Nine: Goodnight Bidding

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was currently sitting in the back seat of Miroku's car. About two hours prior, Inuyasha had driven Kagome back to the house she shared with her friends so that she could change for the evening. He himself had gone back to his own home to change as well, and he had told her that he would meet her at the club.

Kagura and Sango had helped Kagome pick out her clothes as usual. Kagome was wearing a pair of dark colored low rise jeans and a short cobalt blue tube dress that reached her mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black heels and had a black cloth belt wrapped around her waist. Kagura had on a black tulle mini skirt, a hot pink one shoulder shirt that had tied on both sides of her stomach and it reached only to a couple of inches below her breasts. Sango wore a mid-thigh length jean skirt, an emerald green halter top that had an empire style waist line, the hem reaching a couple of inches above her navel.

Kagura had left moments before Miroku, Sango and Kagome, with Sesshoumaru, and they were now on their way to the club. After a few minutes they parked the car and they went to wait in line. Waiting in line was a quite boring affair, but after about ten minutes they were in the front of the line.

"I.D.'s" The bouncer said gruffly. Miroku and the girls pulled out their I.D.'s and as Sango handed her to the man he began to speak again. "I'm sorry miss, there is no way that this is your I.D. you are much sexier than the woman in this picture." He said while ogling Sango's curves and exposed stomach. Sango blushed from embarrassment and Miroku's cheeks grew hot with anger. No one, and I mean no one, hit on his Sango.

Just as Miroku was about to do something he'd most likely regret in the morning, Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. The bouncer's eyes grew rather large. "Mr. Satou! I had no idea that you were going to be here this evening!"

"Yes, well I am, and it seems to me like you're giving my girlfriend and her friends a hard time." Inuyasha stated as he removed his hand from Miroku's shoulder and pulled Kagome over to himself and interlaced their fingers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Satou, it will never happen again! Please go in, free of charge tonight!" The bouncer exclaimed while letting the four of them pass. When they entered the door, Inuyasha looked up to find his three friends staring at him.

"What?" He questioned them.

"First off, why didn't you let me pummel him? And second, how did he know who you are?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha.

"Well, I didn't let you pummel him because my girlfriend and I would like to spend this lovely evening together here and I was not about to let you ruin that." Inuyasha stated evenly in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, his words making Kagome's cheeks grow hot, she still wasn't used to being called his girlfriend.

"Okay, that part I understand, but how did he know you?" Miroku asked again with a questioning look across his features.

"He, his wife, and his oldest son all work under me at father's company. In fact, I believe it's time that he got demoted." Inuyasha ginned.

"Oh, Inuyasha don't make someone lose their job because of me!" Sango stated with pleading eyes.

"It's fine Sango, they won't lose their job. They just won't like it as much." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Well, okay." Sango said still a little unhappy that someone's job was in jeopardy because of her. Miroku tugged on her arm slightly and began walking in the direction that he knew he would find Kagura and Sesshoumaru. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked behind them, Inuyasha spoke up again.

"You look really good tonight Kagome." Inuyasha smiled as he slipped his hand back into hers.

"Thanks. You look nice too." She blushed softly. Inuyasha could tell that she still wasn't used to him complimenting her, or even showing her affection. _'That Hojo must have been a real jerk if she isn't used to compliments and affection.' _He thought to himself.

The club was a three-story building. The whole first floor was a dance floor. There were two paths from the front door that led to two staircases that when up to the second floor. The second and third floors were not whole floors, they only circled around the outer edge of the building, and instead of having walls on the inside, they just had railings that went around, so if you were standing on the third floor, you could see all the way down to the dance floor.

The second floor had a bar that went all the way around the building there were a few bar stools placed here and there, but the space was really open. The third floor was a floor that had many tables placed around it so that those who needed a rest could have one. The group was currently walking up to the third floor so that they could meet up with Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

They got to the third floor and looked around for a few seconds before spotting Sesshoumaru's 'fluffy' silver hair sticking out against the black background and they walked over to the table that they were seated at. By looking at the table, you could tell that Sesshoumaru was on his second glass of sake. Sesshoumaru was a drinker by birth, he did however, know when to stop, and he could handle the sake much better than most.

"So, are we gonna dance or sit here all night?" Kagura asked the group while getting up. They all mumbled an okay while they moved back down to the first floor. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and walked to an empty space in the dance floor that was big enough for the two of them and the moment that he stopped and dropped her hand, she began to dance. Inuyasha took just a moment to watch Kagome's movement before he himself started to dance. He was amazed that sweet little Kagome could dance so, how did he put it '_dirty_.'

The moment that he himself started to move to the beat of the music, Kagome moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck and started moving her hips in sync with his. He was still a little shocked to say the least, he had no idea that Kagome was going to be like this, it was like the moment that she began to feel the music, his almost childish and innocent Kagome was swept out of the room and he was left with an almost erotic, forbidden version of the woman he had brought through the door with him.

Of course, as he was Inuyasha, he didn't mind the transformation so much. Once he had gotten over his shock, he placed his hands down on her hips and the two of them continued moving with the music.

She herself was quite impressed by Inuyasha, not by the fact that he could dance, she figured that would be a given, but rather by the fact that he was shocked by the way that she was handling herself out on the dance floor. He must have known that she wasn't shy all the time, especially not with him. '_But this is the dense Inuyasha Satou we're talking about here.'_ She told herself as she felt him place his hands on her hips, making her only want to move them more, so she did.

The two of them continued to dance, one pressed up against the other for about 45 minutes before she began to grow a little tired. He noticed this and stopped his movement.

"Do you wanna go sit down for a minute?" He asked over the loud music. She only nodded her head in reply. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the crowd and the two of them walked up to the third floor and to the table that Kagura and Sesshoumaru had been at previously. The two of them sat down at the table and Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while trying to catch her breath. "So, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked him with an eyebrow quirked.

"Where did shy little Kagome go while we were down there?" He asked while intertwining their fingers.

"Hey, I'm not shy all the time! Besides, there's got to be a time when I have fun right?" She replied, her voice carrying an almost defensive tone, that Inuyasha picked up on quickly.

"No need to get defensive, I didn't say that I didn't like it." He smirked at her almost suggestively. Kagome caught the look and pushed him away from her playfully, making him pout a little.

"Quit your pouting. Now... will Inuyasha be the lovely sweetheart that he is and go get me a water?" Kagome questioned while batting her eyelashes.

"Keh, I suppose I could handle that." He smiled. "I'll be right back okay?" She only nodded as he got up to go and fetch (heh) her water.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five Minutes Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha was walking back to the table that he had left Kagome at, he had two waters in his hands. As he approached the table, he saw a man sitting with Kagome. The man had a dark color of hair, it was too dark in the room to tell if it was black or just a dark brown, and it was pulled up into a high ponytail. The man was holding onto Kagome's hand on top of the table and he was leaned in really close while talking to her. Inuyasha could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she didn't want the guy there. Too bad the guy didn't get the clue, well, Inuyasha would just have to give her some reinforcements.

Inuyasha walked up to the table before he spoke. "What in the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked the stranger. He could see Kagome visibly sigh with relief. The man turned around so that he could see Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, Kagome is my girlfriend." The man said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Okay, what is your name?" Inuyasha questioned the man.

"Kouga."

"Well Kouga, if Kagome is your girlfriend, then could you please explain to me why I've been dating her for nearly a month and the fact that she is here tonight with me instead of you." Inuyasha questioned Kouga with a grin of his own. Kouga turned sharply to look at Kagome.

"How could you two time me Kagome? How?" Kouga questioned her with an almost strangled voice while standing up and moving almost next to Inuyasha.

"I'm not dating you Kouga, I never have been, I never will be, and I've told you that before." Kagome answered. Kouga looked heartbroken for a moment but then he turned toward Inuyasha at took a swing at him. Inuyasha dropped both of the waters that he was holding, making them roll somewhere far away, he ducked from the punch that Kouga had sent and then he stood up and planted his own punch directly in Kouga's nose, which effectively knocked Kouga out.

Inuyasha wrung out his hand for a moment while Kagome jumped out of her seat to check on Kouga. Once she had made sure that he was still alive and that his nose was in fact not broken, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Thanks." She smiled. Inuyasha huffed slightly.

"Who was that?" He asked while shaking his fist again.

"He's a guy I knew in highschool. He's been obsessed with me for the past three or four years." Kagome answered while pulling up Inuyasha's hand to her face to inspect that he hadn't hurt himself either. Although his hand was slightly red around the knuckles, she determined that he would be okay.

"I'll be back. I gotta replace that water of yours... and I think I'm gonna need something stronger for me now." He said with an almost pained smile. "There aren't going to be any more creepy guys here when I get back, are there?"

"Not that I'm expecting." She smirked at him. He laughed at her before walking back down to the second floor. Kagome went and sat back down. A few minutes later a couple of bouncers came up to her and asked if the guy on the floor was Kouga and when she nodded they picked him up and whisked his limp body away. She laughed softly to herself and as she did, Inuyasha returned and sat the bottle of water down in front of her. He sat down beside her and she again rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Kouga." She smiled.

"It's okay." He replied with a slight stutter in his voice. She looked over to the glass of sake that he had and stared at it for a moment.

"Just exactly how much did you have to drink while you were down there?" She asked after taking another drink of her water.

"Not too much." He replied after finishing off the glass of sake he had in one drink. "You wanna go dance some more?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome stated with a slight look of puzzlement on her face. Inuyasha really was drinking a lot from what she could tell. She only hoped that he could hold his sake like Sesshoumaru. They walked back down to the first floor, by that time Kagome was really hoping that he could hold his sake. He had stopped on the second floor and gotten another glass of sake, downed it in one gulp and then took her hand and led her down to the first floor.

Kagome just quirked an eyebrow at him while he led her back out on the dance floor so that they were standing next to Sango and Miroku. When they got there Sango turned to them.

"Hey, we're gonna go sit down for a bit okay?" Sango questioned Kagome. Kagome nodded her head as Inuyasha put his hands on her hips and pulled her body back up next to his. Sango and Miroku then left for the third floor as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to dance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An Hour Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group, minus Sesshoumaru and Kagura, were back up on the third floor, sitting at the table, taking a short brake. In the past hour Inuyasha had drunk, from what Kagome had seen, four more glasses of sake. As they sat, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was starting to get a bit woozy.

"Do you think we should take him home?" Miroku questioned as Inuyasha began talking to himself, ignoring their conversation.

"No, you guys stay. I'll just drive him home in his car. You guys deserve to have your fun." Kagome stated while moving herself out of the seating area.

"Okay, just be careful." Sango stated while Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I will." Kagome replied. She turned to Inuyasha and flicked him in his forehead, bringing him back to their world.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked with a slight slur.

"Come on, Inuyasha, we're going home." She stated while helping him get up and out of his chair.

"Fine." He huffed while she helped him walk down the stairs and outside. Once they were outside of the club, she turned to him.

"Where did you park your car?" She questioned him, her only reply was him pointing in a general direction. Kagome lead him in the direction that he had pointed and after a few minutes of walking, and a few wrong turns, she found his car. "Can I have your keys?"

"No, I'll drive." He huffed and then fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.

"Okay, if you insist." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. When Inuyasha finally fought his keys out of his pocket, Kagome snatched them out of his hands and unlocked the passenger door. She opened the door and pushed him into the seat making sure that he didn't hit his head on the top of the car. "Put on your seatbelt." She ordered, which he did after a moment of fumbling around, he had apparently forgotten that he was the one who was 'supposed' to drive.

Kagome went around to the other side of the car and got into the driver seat. She put on her seatbelt and started the car and then she proceeded in driving to Satou Mansion.

When they reached the mansion she parked the car, turned it off and then got out and walked to the passenger side of the car. Once she had the door open, she had to help Inuyasha out of the seatbelt and then out of the car. After she had gotten him out of the car, he put his arm around her shoulder and Kagome helped him up the stairs and to the front door of the house.

It was only ten o'clock. Kagome was slightly surprised when as she reached the front door, it swung open. In the doorway stood a well-dressed woman that Kagome didn't know. The woman looked to be in her mid to late 40's, she had long flowing black hair that was nearly as long as Kagome's and dark piercing eyes.

"Um.. Hi?" Kagome said with a quirked eyebrow, he cheeks flushing from embarrassment of hauling Inuyasha up to the front door of his house.

"Hi momma Izayoi!" Inuyasha greeted loudly with a slur to his mother who shook her head at her son's actions.

"Hello, my name is Izayoi, I'm this brutes mother." The woman smiled politely. "You must be Kagome." Kagome nodded her head. "Would you like me to take my horrible son off of your hands?"

Kagome began to open her mouth but Inuyasha beat her to it. "No momma Izayoi, I want Kaggycakes to take me to bed." Inuyasha said a bit louder than his previous sentence. Kagome continued her blush.

"Um... It's okay, I'll take him to his room if you'll point me in the right direction, since he seems to be so demanding." Kagome replied with a small giggle.

"Follow me." Izayoi said with a smile of her own. Izayoi led Kagome up the stairs and through the hallway until they reached the fourth door on the left-hand side of the long hallway. Izayoi stopped in front of the door and opened it for Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled politely, the weight of Inuyasha's arm getting heavier by the moment.

"Go away momma Izayoi. I don't need your help!" Inuyasha huffed at his mom. Izayoi just rolled her eyes as if she had encountered this kind of behavior from him before.

"Kagome, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night if you wish. This room across the hall is a guest room. It should suit you fine." Izayoi said while a smile while pointing to the mentioned room.

"Thank you again." Kagome said with a smiled as Izayoi turned and walked back down the stairs. Kagome walked Inuyasha into his room. She stopped for a moment to take in the large size and extravagantness of the room. _'Of course it's big and beautiful. He lives in a mansion you dolt.'_

Kagome walked over toward the large bed that was covered in deep crimson sheets and a dark black comforter. She unceremoniously dropped him on the bed and he immediately lied down. Kagome walked down to the foot of the bed and pulled his shoes off of his feet and dropped them on the floor. She then walked back up to where his face was and saw that his eyes were closed. She leaned down toward him and poked his forehead, making his eyes pop open immediately.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him and started to pull her arm away from his face. Before she could, however, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down into the bed with him. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned him in a seemingly harsh tone.

"I want my Kaggycakes to stay with me!" Inuyasha grinned while grabbing hold of her waist. Kagome rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up next to his body. Kagome tried to push him away and get out of the bed, but he won't let her. "Stay Kaggycakes! I've got to protect you from that big bad Kouga!"

Kagome sighed as she realized that despite the fact that Inuyasha was pretty drunk, he was still stronger than her and that she wasn't going to get to go anywhere. She decided that she had might as well make herself comfortable. She softly used her feet to remove her shoes and almost expertly slid off her belt and dropped it behind her on the floor.

As she did this Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and snuggled into her warm. "Goodnight Kaggycakes." He smiled as he swiftly fell asleep.

'_I wonder how Izayoi and Inutaisho are going to feel about this in the morning. Well, it's too late to worry about that now.'_ She said to herself, knowing that Inuyasha's parents were most likely not going to like their first impression of her, despite how nice Izayoi had been to her only moments before. Soon after this thought, Kagome too drifted into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I know that chapter was forever long, but I hope you all enjoyed it! It was about two and a half pages of outline and it turned out to be eight pages, so I think I did pretty good! I hope you all liked the longer chapter... especially since it was _such_ a good chapter! Lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes: (bunches of 'em!)

"I'm sorry miss, there is no way that this is your I.D. you are much sexier than the woman in this picture." He said while ogling Sango's curves and exposed stomach.----- Move over old man! There is only enough room for one lecher in this story... and Miroku fills that position _very_ well:D

"Oh, Inuyasha don't make someone lose their job because of me!" Sango stated with pleading eyes.----- That sounds more like a Kagome kind of line but.. Oh well!

"Quit your pouting. Now... will Inuyasha be the lovely sweetheart that he is and go get me a water?" Kagome questioned while batting her eyelashes.----- That's it Kagome, use a woman's trickery on him!

"Well Kouga, if Kagome is your girlfriend, then could you please explain to me why I've been dating her for nearly a month and the fact that she is here tonight with me instead of you." Inuyasha questioned Kouga with a grin of his own.----- You tell him Yasha!

"I'll be back. I gotta replace that water of yours... and I think I'm gonna need something stronger for me now." He said with an almost pained smile. ---- And now all hell will break loose...

"No, I'll drive." He huffed and then fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.----- Good luck with that...

"No momma Izayoi, I want Kaggycakes to take me to bed." Inuyasha said a bit louder than his previous sentence. Kagome continued her blush.----- He addresses people funny when he's drunk... he would normally just call Izayoi 'Mother' so... don't expect him to call her that all the time. Plus could you imagine how much teasing Miroku could create out of 'Kaggycakes'?

"Stay Kaggycakes! I've got to protect you from that big bad Kouga!"----- I so badly wanted to say 'big bad wolf' but there are no demon's in this story so I was like "Gah!" lol


	10. The Morning After

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I first off want to say thank you SO MUCH to all of you who have been reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm terribly sorry if I didn't reply to your review (as I usually do try to reply to all of them) but I had so many and there was so much stuff going on lately, that I just lost count and I'm not really sure who all I replied to and who I haven't. So again, sorry. Secondly... two people at my work have gotten fired and they have yet to be replaced, so until they hire more people, I will be working double shifts so it might take me a little longer than usual to update... BUT I WILL UPDATE:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

'_I wonder how Izayoi and Inutaisho are going to feel about this in the morning. Well, it's too late to worry about that now.'_ She said to herself, knowing that Inuyasha's parents were most likely not going to like their first impression of her, despite how nice Izayoi had been to her only moments before. Soon after this thought, Kagome too drifted into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Ten: The Morning After

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as if she was in an unfamiliar bed. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to prepare herself for what she would see. '_Where did I fall asleep last night?'_ She asked herself before a moment of thought. '_Oh right, Inuyasha's bed.'_ She realized that she didn't feel anyone in the bed beside her so she opened her eyes.

'_Wait a minute, this isn't Inuyasha's room.'_ She thought to herself as she looked around the unfamiliar room that she knew she hadn't seen before. As she was thinking to herself, a knock came at the door. "Come in." She said just loud enough for whoever was outside to hear her.

The door opened and a young teen walked into the room. Kagome visibly sighed as she recognized Kanna. She knew now that she was at least somewhere inside the Satou Mansion.

"Hi Kanna." Kagome smiled brightly, despite the fact that it was rather early in the morning.

"Good morning Kagome. Mother asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready." Kanna smiled while pulling a few articles of clothing out from behind her back and laid them at the end of the bed. "I brought you some of my clothes to change in to. They might be a little short, but they should fit you okay."

"Thank you Kanna." Kagome smiled at the younger girl.

"Not a problem. My room is the one to the right of Inuyasha's, I'll wait for you there to show you downstairs to the kitchen." Kanna replied with a smile of her own.

"Okay, I'll be there in just a moment." Kagome stated as Kanna was turning and leaving the room. After the door had closed, Kagome got out of the bed and moved to where Kanna had left the clothes and she then began to change her clothes. _'Hmm... I wonder how I got in this room anyway?'_ She thought to herself. '_The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Inuyasha's bed. And I know I couldn't have moved myself, because he had a pretty tight hold on me.'_ she continued to think, a small blush across her cheeks as she finished getting dressed.

After she changed, she walked out of the room she was in and then went down the hallway to the room which Kanna had instructed her to go to. She knocked on the door and after a slight pause, the door opened and a smiling Kanna walked out of the room. As the girls started walking down the hallway, Kanna brought up a question that had been on her mind.

"So, how did you end up here last night anyway?" Kanna questioned the older girl.

"Well, Inuyasha managed to get really drunk last night and so I drove him home, and your mother told me that I could stay, since it was late."

"That would explain why he's still in bed." Kanna said with a small nod. As silence feel between the two girls, Kagome began to be a little nervous about meeting Inuyasha's parents, well meeting Izayoi again. As she was having these thoughts a very tall man appeared walking up the stairs in front of her. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs.

Kagome looked at him marveling at the look of him. He was a head taller than Sesshoumaru, and he looked almost exactly like him except a little older. The man smiled at the girls. "Good morning Kanna. And you must be Kagome, I'm Inutaisho." He said with a small bow of his head. Kagome bowed from her waist in her greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled softly making the older man laugh.

"And you as well." Inutaisho smiled.

"What are you doing up here father?" Kanna questioned the man before her.

"Your mother insists that Inuyasha be at breakfast so it is now my job to drag the brat out of bed." Inutaisho almost huffed. Kanna laughed as her father continued walking past them almost grumbling about the job his wife had sent him on.

Kanna and Kagome continued their walk down to the dining room of the large mansion. When they reached the dining room, Izayoi and even Sesshoumaru were already seated at the table. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew a small amount in shock at seeing Kagome enter the dining room. "I knew we were having company for breakfast, but I didn't know that it was you Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled as he noticed the soft blush that grew on Kagome's cheeks.

Kanna and Kagome both sat down on the opposite side of the long oak table from Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to thank you again for bringing Inuyasha home last night." Izayoi started. "Lord knows the boy would have tried to drive himself home and he probably would have wound up killing someone."

"It wasn't a problem, and thank you as well for inviting me into your home." Kagome replied to Izayoi who only smiled back at the child. After a few moments, Inutaisho and Inuyasha came into the room. Inuyasha sat in the seat next to Kagome and Inutaisho went and sat at the head of the table, opposite from his wife.

Inuyasha made a few short grumbles about being woken up which made Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru laugh slightly. A few moments later their breakfast was served.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Breakfast in Inuyasha's Room

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on Inuyasha's bed, he was resting his back on the headboard and Kagome was seated a little further down the bed, looking in his direction.

"So, how did I get into the guest room anyway?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha with her eyebrow slightly quirked.

"I took you." He answered simply. "I didn't figure that you would want my father to find you in here as his first impression of you."

"Well, thanks." Kagome smiled at him before moving on the bed and resting her head in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha began to subconsciously stroke her hair, making Kagome smile warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I don't remember a lot from last night though." Inuyasha replied softly.

"Not even 'Kaggycakes'?" Kagome questioned with a smile. Her question broke out a chuckle from Inuyasha.

"Is that what I call you when I'm drunk? I kinda like it." He said while continuing his laugh. Kagome brought up her hand and swatted at him playfully while laughing. "I'm sorry for getting drunk last night. I really hadn't planned on it, but Kouga really pissed me off."

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly. "Oh crap! I should really call Sango and let her know where I'm at."

"That's probably a good idea." Inuyasha stated. Kagome sat up and then picked her phone up off of the stand beside Inuyasha's bed before realizing that it was turned off. "Now I know that she's really flipping out, she's probably been calling me all night." Inuyasha laughed at her as she cautiously dialed the number. After a few rings, the phone was answered. Inuyasha winced as he heard the loud yell come from other end of the phone.

"Where in the hell are you?" Sango's voice yelled. Kagome held the phone away from her ear while Sango rambled about how she was worried and how she was angry at Kagome for not calling or answering any of her calls. Sango finally took a pause, and Kagome took this as a sign for her to explain herself.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I had forgotten to turn my phone back on when I got to Inuyasha's and I just fell asleep." Kagome explained, leaving out that Inuyasha had trapped her, while hoping that Sango wouldn't continue to yell at her.

"I guess it's okay, but you had better never do this again." Sango stated making Kagome giggle a little bit. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you when I leave." Kagome answered her friend.

"Okay. Bye Kagome." Kagome then said bye and both of them hung up their phones. Kagome put her phone back down from where she had gotten it and then turned back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just looking at her so she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she felt the weight on the bed shift and she could sense him hovering over her and she felt his hands plant on both sides of her body.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face a few inches above hers. She blushed softly. "What are you doing?"

"I never asked you what you were doing in bed with me last night." He smirked.

"You pulled me into the bed and wouldn't let me go."

"Did I really?" She only nodded her head, he chuckled at himself this time.

"My drunk self usally does what I want to do when I'm sober but don't have the balls to do." He smirked, his sentence making her laugh and blush as well.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "What would drunk Inuyasha being doing right now?" Inuyasha looked down at her and leaned in a little further before speaking.

"Probably this." He stated. Then without warning she felt his lips crash on hers, softly at first, but then becoming slightly more aggressive. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and she played with the small hairs that rested there.

Inuyasha, in an attempt to deepen the kiss even further, ran his tongue across her lips, which she parted as to let him have access to her mouth. His tongue began to ravish her mouth, his tongue meshing with hers, making her moan slightly, which in turn made him smile.

After a few more moments Inuyasha finally pulled away, letting Kagome catch a much needed breath. Kagome smirked at the flush on Inuyasha's face before speaking. "You know, I think I like drunk Inuyasha." She smiled making him chuckled.

"Just wait, he's not done yet." Inuyasha replied before crashing his lips on hers again, the two would spend the majority of the afternoon this way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you all like the chapter:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

Inuyasha, in an attempt to deepen the kiss even further, ran his tongue across her lips, which she parted as to let him have access to her mouth. His tongue began to ravish her mouth, his tongue meshing with hers, making her moan slightly, which in turn made him smile.----- This is an exact excerpt from my other story... I'm really not creative with kissing scenes at one in the morning :D


	11. Six Months Into the Future

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Hello all... and welcome back to the newest installment of my story! There will be a few time skips within the next couple of chapters... I'm just not one for filler chapters... That and I think sometimes they are kinda boring... so I just try to get to the point. OH and a HUGE THANKS to whoever put my story in the C2 archive of _InuYasha and Kagome4ever_! I really appreciate it:D

This chapter is REALLY short... but it's good and juicy and we FINALLY get to the bet:D

Oh and this chapter talks a good bit about sex... so... yeah I mean the story is rated properly... but you stragglers have been warned!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"Just wait, he's not done yet." Inuyasha replied before crashing his lips on hers again, the two would spend the majority of the afternoon this way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Eleven: Six Months Into the Future

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been six months since the fateful night of Inuyasha's drunkenness leading to their first kiss. One must be assured that there were many, _many_ more that followed the first. The relationship of Kagome and Inuyasha was progressing rather well actually. As was that of a few of her other friends. There was even talk of a possible engagement between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, although, no one was really certain if that was what Miroku had truly overheard as he spied on his sister and the perhaps future brother-in-law.

Speaking of Miroku, he and Sango were doing wonderfully as usual. The couple had as of late been discussing what they would do after Sango finished her schooling, although no decision had been made yet.

On this particular day, we meet Sango, Kagura, and Kagome who are all sitting on a couch that was located in the fourth bedroom of the house. It was a rather useless room of course, seeing as how Miroku and Sango shared a room, but every once in a while, when the girls needed to have some private girl talk, this room was perfect for just such the occasion.

At the current moment the three women of their early twenties were discussing their love lives, and Kagura took this moment of opportunity to tease the life out of Kagome.

"It's so horrible Kags, I can't believe that you are still a virgin! Not only that, but the only one of us!" Kagura laughed unsympathetically, using her friends small suffering for her amusement.

"Hey! We've had this discussion, it's not by choice." Kagome huffed, still a little miffed about the fact that no matter how hard she tried while dating Hojo, he just would not sleep with her. Again, that should have been her first clue. She brushed that thought off as Sango spoke up.

"Well, how is the progress with you and Inuyasha?" Sango questioned the younger girl

"They're progressing okay, it's just not to that point yet." Kagome sighed.

"But you want it to be. Admit it, you wouldn't _mind_ having sex with Inuyasha." Kagura stated while smirking at Kagome.

"I will admit to it! I'm not denying a thing! I'm just saying that it's really not something that I'm comfortable bringing up with him..." Kagome replied, the end of her sentence trailing off slightly softer than when she had started.

"Maybe you should just pounce on him." Sango said thoughtfully while tapping her chin, making Kagura burst out into giggles. Kagome just shook her head at her friends. As Kagura's laughter died down, she decided to add more to their conversation.

"I have an idea." Kagura stated as if a lightbulb came on overtop of her head.

"Okay, what is it." Kagome asked, almost fearfully.

"Well how about we make a bet? I bet you, that you can't get Inuyasha to sleep with you before your one year anniversary." Kagura smirked, she knew that it was hard for Kagome to back down from a bet, no matter what it was.

"Our one year anniversary huh?" Kagome pondered.

"I like this idea!" Sango stated. Kagome blinked.

"What are the terms?" Kagome questioned the other two girls.

"The terms are, if you don't do it in the allotted time, then you owe both of us $100 and you must do all of our household work for six months." Kagura answered after a moment of thought.

"And if I win?" Kagome questioned them.

"The same terms, but reverse." Sango stated after getting a nod of approval from Kagura. It would be well worth the $100 if they could get Inuyasha and Kagome to have a stronger relationship, because they knew that it would take a stronger relationship before Kagome would ever have sex with him.

Kagome thought for a few moments, she tried to think of what the outcome of this bet would be. "Okay I'll do it." Kagome answered after she thought about it. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

What was the worst that could happen, indeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I told you guys it was short! But it was to the point and the next chapter really wouldn't go with it very well... plus it would have been longer until I updated... and I know how much you all would hate that! Well... I hope you liked it! Reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"But you want it to be. Admit it, you wouldn't _mind_ having sex with Inuyasha." Kagura stated while smirking at Kagome.----- Well... if he wasn't a cartoon character... Kagome would have some competition :D

"Maybe you should just pounce on him." Sango said thoughtfully while tapping her chin, making Kagura burst out into giggles. ----- This was funny... with the added bonus of, who wouldn't just wanna pounce on him? I know I would :D

What was the worst that could happen, indeed. ----- I think we will find out what the worst that could happen will be.


	12. The Couples

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I am sorry again that it is taking me so long to get chapters out! I've been really busy lately but I'm trying to get them out! Thanks to all of you who reviewed... I got a lot of them again.. It makes me all happy:D I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter kinda goes in sections...

And thanks to all of my responses to my cry for help! I started working with Kagura- I am the wind, and she is helping me with my writers block. So I give her full credit for helping me develop the ideas in this chapter. :D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

What was the worst that could happen, indeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Twelve: The Couples

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now two months before the deadline that Kagome had yet to meet. Today we will visit with some of the couples to see how their relationships have been progressing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Section One: The Oldest Couple

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru and Kagura, the couple who had now been dating for four years. The two of them knew everything about the other and at the moment, they had planned a wedding for the following fall.

Kagura now sat at the kitchen table of her future in-laws house, discussing wedding plans with her future husband.

"So, have you decided if you want to have a public wedding or not?" Kagura asked the large, fluffy haired man who sat in the chair next to her. Their chairs were so close in fact that their arms were touching.

"I'd rather not. Everything in our lives has been public so far, I think a small private wedding would be better, plus we would be able to enjoy it more." Sesshoumaru answered softly, almost as if he was bored.

"You sure?" She questioned while looking over to him and seen him nod his head. "Okay so you want small... how many people is small?"

"About 50 should be a fair number, and no press." He answered her while sighing and leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder. Kagura began to write down small notes on the paper that sat on the table in front of her.

"So 25 guests a piece?"

"More or less." He added.

"Well then should we make a guest list?" She questioned him.

"No, do that with Izayoi, I have no clue who she and father would want to invite. I knew getting married was a bad idea." He stated, the end as an after thought. Kagura didn't miss his words and turned quickly to look at him before pushing him off her shoulder. He looked at her oddly at the force she had placed on him, it was then that he realized what he said. "No I don't mean it like that!" He said as she began to get out of her seat, no doubt to leave the room.

"Oh, and exactly how did you mean it?" She questioned as she stood fully out of her seat with her hands on her hips.

"I meant that the planning part is horrible! Not that I don't want to marry you!" He said while moving out of his chair to hurry to her side.

This was a part of Sesshoumaru that his friends would be astonished to see. Well, he would usually just say that they were Kagura's friends, but he knew that they were his friends too. Sesshoumaru was normally stoic and not really worried about what was going on around him, but when it came to Kagura, he showed every good emotion that he had ever heard of. She brought so much out in him, that was one way that he knew that he should marry her. She was the one who completed him, she made him a better person, even if it was so cliche that he could hardly stand it.

Kagura pouted at him as wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. "You'd have to be crazy to think that I don't want to marry you." He stated as he pulled away from the embrace that she had yet to return.

"You said it not me." She smirked at him, a true Sesshoumaru smirk.

"Are you two fighting again?" Inutaisho questioned as he walked into the kitchen, he knew that since the wedding planning had started, there had been many fights between the couple.

"No father, of course not." Sesshoumaru answered him as Izayoi walked into the kitchen behind him.

"Decided on guests yet?" Izayoi questioned the couple as Kagura took back her seat at the table.

"No actually. We just discussed that the two of you and Kagura should make up the guest list. I don't really care who is there." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well then Kagura, lets start working on that." Inutaisho said and took a seat at the table, his wife following shortly behind him. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down as well, it would be a long night.

Later on that evening Sesshoumaru and Kagura were sitting in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Sesshoumaru's room was just slightly down the hallway from Inuyasha's room. The two of them were seated on Sesshoumaru's bed, him resting back against the headboard and her between his legs resting up against his chest. He had wrapped his arms around her and she had placed her hands on top of his. His head was rested on her shoulder, the two of them just sitting in silent contentment.

After a while, Kagura decided to break the silence. "Well, Sesshou-kun, at least one more thing is done eh?" She smiled softly, she was nearly tired from wedding planning, and the wedding was still five months away.

"Yes, I'm glad that we are progressing finally. Now that we have a guest list, we can get all of the other things done." He replied to her while nuzzling her neck softly with his nose.

"You know we still haven't made any our big, after wedding decisions yet." Kagura replied.

"Oh really, like what?" He questioned her softly.

"Like where we are going to live, for example." She answered.

"You mean you don't want to live with my parents?" He asked her but after receiving a soft growl he spoke again. "You know I'm just kidding love."

"You'd better be. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"To answer your question, I've already been looking at a few places, if you'd like to check them all out sometime, we can go out together." He answered her while tracing small circles on her stomach.

"Okay! That sounds like fun." She smiled softly then turned her head around to place a quick kiss on his lips, as she tried to pull away, Sesshoumaru's lips followed hers. The two of them deepened the kiss as she let her left hand start to rub the inside of this thigh and her right hand reached across her left shoulder to where his head was and she reached behind him and pulled his face even closer to hers as the two of them mashed their lips together in a breathtaking kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Section Two: The Odd Couple

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango and Miroku, had been continuing their relationship much like they always had. The couple was really at a non-turning point in their life. In fact, Miroku hadn't really seen much of Sango lately. She had been in her final quarter at the design school and she spent much of her time in the spare bedroom in which they had recently turned into a studio for her so that she would have enough room to work. Miroku would occasionally go over to see if he could help her with anything, or in the least, spend some time with her, but she would get so frustrated just with his presence in the room that she would send him away while throwing things at him, forcing her to chose between leaving the room and gaining some physical harm.

But all of that would soon be coming to an end, the fashion show that she was putting on after her final quarter of college was nigh. She was almost to the end of her program. All she had left was to put the finishing touches on her work and then do her final fashion show. Once that was done with and she had graduated, she would need to find a job. Then she and Miroku could get some more time together most likely.

Miroku was so bored at home by himself, as the girls were usually at work or school, and Kagura spent the majority of her time with Sesshoumaru, planning the wedding, that he had went to an animal shelter and adopted a tabby striped female kitten. He spent all of his free time with his new kitten which he had named Jingi _(or 'sacred treasure' in Japanese)_. He had spent a lot of money fawning over Jingi. He bought her an expensive diamond collar and literally hundreds of toys, which he kept in the corner of the large livingroom.

Lately Jingi had taken to sleeping with Miroku in the bedroom because Sango would stay up almost all night and when she did sleep it would be on one of the couches that was in her make-shift studio.

Miroku didn't mind it all too much though. He knew that eventually he'd have Sango back in his life, and back in his bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Section Three: The Newest Couple

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's family was out of town once again. She was staying at the family shrine again, making sure that nothing bad would happen to it. Inuyasha had came over to spend the day with her, and the couple found themselves in the same place that they found themselves many times. They were out in front of the shrine sitting in front of the Goshinboku. The Goshinboku, or the tree of ages, was a tree that was said to have sat in front of the family shrine for hundreds of years. It had also been said that every import thing that had happened to the Higurashi family either took place under the tree or it played a great part in the activity.

Inuyasha had known about the family history with the tree, he had asked one day why it was so important when he realized how well her family treated the tree. Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the tree with his back resting against it. Kagome was seated in his lap. It was nearing night time and the couple were sitting outside in the oncoming darkness of the evening, just enjoying one another's company, neither of them had spoken in a while.

There was a lot on Inuyasha's mind. He had been thinking over his relationship with Kagome almost all day. He loved her. Inuyasha had never openly admitted to loving any girl in the past. He couldn't even remember a time when he admitted to himself that he loved a girl. He had came down to the conclusion that she was the first person that he had ever loved. He knew that now was as good of time as any.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He said softly to her, only love shining in his golden eyes.

"About what?" She questioned him, turning around in his lap so that she was facing him.

"My Kagome." He said softly as his hand reached up to cup one of her cheeks, his thumb making small patterned circles across her cheek.

"Yes?" She asked again, this time a small confusion written across her features.

"This might not be the most romantic way of doing this but..." He paused for a moment, he looked almost as if he wanted to run his hand through his bangs and sigh, but he didn't.

"But what, Inu-kun?" She questioned him softly, now truly confused.

"It's just that I... I was wondering if you would consider, becoming my wife, Kagome." Inuyasha answered, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome blinked up at him, then frowned slightly.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Inuyasha?" She questioned him softly, almost wanting to look away from his face, but she couldn't do it.

"Yes Love, I am." He added. _'Don't leave me hanging like this Kagome, you're really freaking me out.'_ Inuyasha just didn't know what to think.

"I... I... no." She stated softly, her eyes dropping from his gaze.

"No?" Inuyasha looked as if his heart would break any moment, in truth he felt that way as well. Kagome had her eyes hiding behind her bangs, Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow when he heard a small giggle leave from her. _'First she turns me down, then she laughs at me. Great.'_ "Now what?" He almost spat at her, his anger coming out in his sadness.

"I was going to add a, not without a ring, buddy, but you just got all jumpy on me." Kagome smiled, raising her head back up to his gaze.

"Is that a yes then?" He questioned her. Now thoroughly confused.

"Only if I get a ring." Kagome smirked while looking up at him. Inuyasha's mood switched swiftly as he began grumbling while shifting around and searching his pockets.

"You damn women and your jewelry, marry the damn ring why don't ya?" He huffed as he finally found the small undecorated box and handed it to his, hopefully, future wife.

Kagome took the box and opened it before gasping softly. The ring was old, she could tell, it had a solid gold band and a larger sized heart shaped diamond resting upon the band. It almost reminded her of the play jewelry that you could get out of machines at supermarkets and grocery stores, but this ring was much more intricate.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" She smiled brightly before Inuyasha pulled the box out of her hand, took the ring out of the box, and then went to place the ring on her finger.

"I just ask that you be careful with this ring Love. It was my grandmother's. Mother gave it to me a few years ago." He said as he finished putting the ring on her finger. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and knocked him down to the ground sideways as she began to hug him fiercely.

"I promise I'll take care of it Inu-kun." She smiled down at him as he shifted them on the ground so that he was laying flat on his back and Kagome was straddling his hips.

"You'd better after that stunt you just pulled." He smirked at her before pulling her face down towards his for a kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Sorry for ending it there... but it will be extended in the next chapter. Oh and so, so, so, sorry about Sango and Miroku's thing being so short... I couldn't think of a damn thing to write! I told you guys I was having writers block and I still am slightly, just on this chapter though... I should be okay for the next few.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"No, do that with Izayoi, I have no clue who she and father would want to invite. I knew getting married was a bad idea." He stated, the end as an after thought----- heh... you are headed down a bad road my friend.

"I meant that the planning part is horrible! Not that I don't want to marry you!" He said while moving out of his chair to hurry to her side. ----- could you imagine the real Sesshoumaru doing this? Heh... me neither!

"You mean you don't want to live with my parents?" He asked her but after receiving a soft growl he spoke again. ---- Yes because she so wants to go from living with her brother to living with your parents! Good Idea!

"I was going to add a, not without a ring, buddy, but you just got all jumpy on me." Kagome smiled, raising her head back up to his gaze.----- Don't take it as superficial... she just likes freaking him out is all :D

"You damn women and your jewelry, marry the damn ring why don't ya?" He huffed as he finally found the small undecorated box and handed it to his, hopefully, future wife.----- You tell her Inuyasha!


	13. The Worst That Could Happen, Happens

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Thank you all for bearing through all of this writers block with me! I appreciate it! Now... this chapter you will find out why this story is rated M for MATURE meaning... probably anyone under about 16 should not be reading this, even though we know you are. It will not be a lemon, but it will be damn close. But this chapter will be drama filled and FUN!

It starts off where the last chapter ended.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I promise I'll take care of it Inu-kun." She smiled down at him as he shifted them on the ground so that he was laying flat on his back and Kagome was straddling his hips.

"You'd better after that stunt you just pulled." He smirked at her before pulling her face down towards his for a kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Thirteen: The Worst That Could Happen, Happens

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The couple continued their kiss for many moments. Hands had been wandering, lips crashing, voices muffled and all of this brought one thing to Inuyasha's mind. He had never wanted Kagome as much as he did at this moment. She was going to be his wife, he had asked and she had agreed. But would she allow him to... well, there was only one way to find out. Inuyasha broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. The two of them took a moment to catch their breath before he spoke.

"Kagome, do you want to..." He trailed off, his cheeks flushed, his mind began to reel. As many times as he'd had sex, now he was embarrassed about it. It was only because of Kagome, he knew that was the reason why. He was mildly shocked when Kagome nodded her head at him, and gave him a lustful gaze.

He looked around, they were in the middle of the shrine grounds, no place to have sex. He stood swiftly and threw Kagome across his shoulder before reaching down and picking up the blanket that they had been sitting on and walking in the direction of the forest behind the shrine.

"Where are you taking me Inu-kun?" Kagome asked as she got a very good view of her lovers butt.

"I don't figure we should be having sex in the shrine courtyard." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome blushed when he mentioned them having sex, but she knew that she wanted to, and she knew that he was right, shrine grounds were no place to be having sex.

As he walked the two of them into the forest, Kagome began to become even more aroused as Inuyasha put his hand up to where her waist was bent over his shoulder, he began to softly rub his thumb in circles on her inner thigh. Kagome had pulled his shirt up and was kissing his back softly as they walked on into the forest.

After Inuyasha had reached his destination he spread the blanket out on the ground and then laid Kagome (heh) out on it's fuzzy surface. Kagome lied back on the blanket and waited for him to join her. Inuyasha reached over his shoulder and behind his back and pulled his shirt off, over his head before tossing it to the side. He then laid down next to Kagome on the blanket. She was laying on her back, and he on his side, he reached across her body with the arm that he wasn't resting his weight on and began to patternly rub her cheek softly.

"Do you really wanna do this Kagome?" He asked her, he wanted to make sure, he'd die if she hated him for taking her into the woods to have his way with her.

"Of course Inu-kun. I've wanted this for a while." She smiled, then blushed as she realized the words that had came out of her mouth. He chuckled softly at her blush before leaning down to her face and kissing her again.

Their kiss started out gently, but as his hand drifted down the front of her and rested on a breast that he cupped and then started to rub a thumb over her clothed nipple, the kiss became much more forceful, hungry. He shifted his weight so that his body was resting over hers, her hand began to roam over his exposed flesh, hot to the touch. It wasn't long before Kagome's shirt had joined his in a small heap at the side of the blanket.

Inuyasha's lips traveled from where they were on her neck, down towards her chest. As he came closer to her covered breasts, he reached behind her while she lifted her back a little off the ground so that he could unhook her bra. It joined their shirts. Inuyasha's head quickly dipped so that he could catch a nipple in his mouth. Kagome began to moan loudly with the pleasures that her body had never known. As he kissed one breast, his hand massaged and fondled the other, making sure that it would not feel left out.

After spending a while lavishing both breasts with his hot mouth and eager hands, he returned to her mouth to capture it in another passion filled lock. Kagome's hands traveled down to the button and zipper in his pants and she undid the fastenings before she started to slide the jeans off of his lean body.

The next ten minutes was a blur of heated kisses and abandoned clothing. Before they knew it, the two of them lied before one another in nothing but the skin that the Kami's had given them. Kagome blushed deeply and Inuyasha chuckled again before placing himself back overtop of her small frame.

"I love you Kagome." He stated softly before he went about proving to her just how much he really did love her.

The two of them spent their evening affirming, reaffirming and then reaffirming again the love that the two of them had for each other. It was the most pleasurable day of Kagome's life, and the most fulfilling of Inuyasha's. He had found the woman who would love him like no other would, she agreed to be his wife, and she gave herself to him fully.

After confirming their love once more, Inuyasha cradled his love in his arms as the two of them lied in the dark, nothing but their love and body heat to keep them warm. The two of them began to drift off to sleep, their exhaustion from the days events, finally catching up to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next Day

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome had awoken that morning in the arms of Inuyasha. The two of them had spent their morning together lounging around the shrine house, things a little more loving between the couple than before. Both were at a state of true bliss. Inuyasha had left in the early afternoon, going to his job since how he needed to generate some kind of income and Kagome had called Sango and Kagura to tell them what had happened, and that she hadn't forgotten that they had owed her $200.

Kagura and Sango were now in Sango's work room talking about the situation while Kagura was giving Sango some advice on her fashion show collection.

"I can't believe that she actually did it!" Kagura stated while pulling a the hem of a garment.

"I know, it's kinda hard to believe that our little Kagome is all grown up now. Getting married and everything!" Sango smiled.

"Yes, it seems as though you are the only one not getting married eh?" Kagura laughed gently as Sango's smiled faded.

"I know. It seems as though we don't really have time for one another right now with me working on this project. And now he's spending all of his time with Jingi (_the cat remember?)_, he won't even come in and pester me anymore!" Sango said as if it really hurt her feelings.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a cute little kitten." Kagura laughed.

"I'm not jealous! I wish he'd just once come in here to bother me, for five minutes even!" Sango exclaimed which made Kagura laugh even more.

"I'm sure he will eventually." Kagura stated. The truth of the matter was that Miroku was outside the door, listening to their conversation. He hadn't meant to be spying on them or anything, it was just that he _had_ came to see Sango but then he overheard them talking and he didn't want to interrupt but he hadn't had a chance to move from the door yet.

"I don't know where I'm going to magic up $100 for Kagome and I certainly don't have the time to be doing her housework right now!" Sango stated as an afterthought about the situation from before. When Miroku heard this he stayed where he was. _"Why would Sango have to do all that for Kagome?"_

"Yes well I really don't have the time either, but it was a bet and therefor we must honor it." Kagura said as Sango nodded her head in agreement. _"A bet huh? I wonder what kind of bet?"_

"I'm glad that we did it though, her and Inuyasha would never had gotten around to last night if we didn't bet her that she had to." Sango added. _"Last night? Inuyasha said that he proposed and that they had sex last night, does that mean that the girls bet her to have sex with him? I need to find out more information before jumping to conclusions."_

"Yes, and she was cutting it short too! It's only two months before her deadline. It's a good thing it's not hard to talk guys into having sex." Kagura laughed. "Betting her that she couldn't have sex with him in a year was the best bet we've ever made with someone. And now they're getting married because of it!"

Miroku stood astonished. How could his sister and love of his live, make sure a horrible bet. Didn't they know that if Inuyasha found out that Kagome had sex with him because of a bet that he would be heartbroken? _"No, not if Miroku, when. It's your job as his best friend to tell him the truth."_ He told himself. It was with that notion that Miroku left from his spot on the other side of the door and he headed to meet up with Inuyasha at the office. He couldn't let his friend get married to Kagome without knowing the truth. No matter how much it would hurt him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Inuyasha's office

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Send him in." Inuyasha huffed over the intercom to his incompetent secretary. He wondered for a moment why Miroku was visiting him in the middle of his work day, but he gladly excepted the distraction from his paper filing. He swore he must have a worse job than Sesshoumaru and his father put together.

The door opened slowly and in stepped Miroku. Miroku looked a little apprehensive while walking in the room but came in and sat down at the chair across from Inuyasha's desk regardless.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in his best business voice, trying to lighten the heaviness that Miroku had seemed to have brought into the room with him. Miroku didn't laugh, his frown didn't even falter the slightest bit.

"Inuyasha, I assure you, this meeting will not be pleasurable." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha's eyebrow all but disappeared into his hairline. He then began to panic, what if something was wrong with Kagome?

"Is it Kagome? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked his friend, in a panicked tone.

"Yes it's Kagome, but yes she's okay." Miroku answered with a straight face.

"Come on Miro, what's going on." Inuyasha questioned, leaning forward so that his arms were rested on his desk, his upper body towards Miroku in anticipation.

"I, I'm not really sure how to say this Inuyasha, I can't put it delicately, so I'll just say it." Miroku stated, then gave his friend a sad look, which Inuyasha caught, before continuing. "After you told me of last nights events between you and Kagome I thought that this was of the upmost importance."

"Just say it Miroku." Inuyasha whispered, fearing the worst.

"It was brought to my attention today, that the girls did not think that Kagome and you would sleep together before your one year anniversary, and Kagome thought otherwise, so they made a bet. A bet with a large sum of money and six months worth of chores involved. And last night, when you and Kagome, well, needless to say, Kagome won the bet." Inuyasha's eyes showed the confusion that he was going through.

"This isn't a joke is it Miroku?" Inuyasha stated more than questioned.

"No, I'm afraid that it's not. I'm not saying that it's her only reason for her relationship with you, as I don't know when this bet was made, but it's something that I think you should really talk to Kagome about." Miroku added.

"Okay, I will. Thank you very much Miro." Inuyasha sighed. He reached across his desk and hit the call button on his intercom system.

"_Yes Mr. Satou."_ The voice of the secretary rang in the room.

"I'm leaving for the day Aneko." Inuyasha stated.

"_Okay Mr. Satou."_ The voice replied. Inuyasha rose from his seat, and Miroku followed suit.

"Thank you again, Miroku." He stated with a sad smile.

"Anything for a friend Inuyasha." Miroku replied, the same sad smile a mirror image on his own lips.

"I think I'll go have that talk with her now. Just don't tell the girls that we know anything okay?"

"Okay, I won't." Miroku stated as Inuyasha began to the leave room before Miroku even got two steps away from his chair. "Oh and Inuyasha, good luck."

"Yeah, I'll be needing it." Inuyasha huffed before walking out the door, to find his fiancé, who had a lot of explaining to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Higurashi Shrine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha walked into the shrine house without even knocking on the door, his manners had left him momentarily. When he walked into the house he found Kagome sitting on the couch watching t.v. with Buyo. She looked happy, too bad he was going to be ruining that very soon. When the door closed behind him, she was pulled out of the trance the t.v. had put her in and she turned toward him.

"Inu-kun, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work." She stated while starting to stand up from the couch to greet him. He raised up his hand to stop her.

"Sit back down Kagome, we have a lot to talk about." He sighed softly. She gave him a strange look, but she did as he asked. Inuyasha walked over to the couch, Buyo hopping off and scampering away as he approached, and he took the seat the cat had previously occupied.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She questioned him, he looked sad, hurt even. She couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Just tell me the truth Kagome. Did you make a bet with Sango and Kagura about the two of us having sex?" He asked, just saying what he came to say. As the words left his mouth, a look of shock came on her face. What was she to do now? She couldn't lie to him, he'd obviously been told about the bet.

"I... yes." She said softly, so soft that he almost didn't hear her. She looked down at the tattered fabric of the couch. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes, now that she knew why they held hurt before, she knew that a few more painful emotions would be mixed in with them.

"Why?" He choked out. The great Inuyasha was almost in tears, it was true, it was a bet.

"I... I...I'm not sure." She said with tears of her own threatening to fall, how could she have so carelessly hurt him. "They know that I always take bets, and they didn't think that we would ever have sex so they bet me on it."

"You've lied to me Kagome. I don't know if I can believe you now." He stated softly, she finally looked up at him, she could see the unshed tears hiding silently in his eyes. One of her own fell.

"You can Inuyasha, I promise." Kagome said with her now sad eyes almost pleading with him.

"Yes well your word doesn't mean very much to me right now!" He said to her, now he was becoming angry. He stood as he continued to speak. "As a matter of fact, how am I supposed to know that this wasn't all a bet from the beginning. How do I know that you haven't just been fucking with me this whole time?"

"I haven't!" She said loudly, standing up and walking over to him. He turned his back to her and she reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off.

"I can't believe you anymore Kagome. You obviously don't love me as much as I love you. We're over." He said as he walked out the door, never offering her a glance. Kagome sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She loved him! Didn't he understand?

Now she knew what the worst that could happen was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Not to fear, it's not the end yet :D Drama, drama, drama! So I bet I'mma get a lot of flames for this chapter. Deal with it. You'd be hurt too if you were in his situation.. And as I told a reviewer before, Inuyasha is a blubbering idiot, he doesn't always take much time to think things over.

REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this chapter... I think it was one of the best ones so far!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a cute little kitten." Kagura laughed----- But kittens are cute!

Kagura laughed. "Betting her that she couldn't have sex with him in a year was the best bet we've ever made with someone. And now they're getting married because of it!" ----- Don't be so sure

"Sit back down Kagome, we have a lot to talk about." He sighed softly----- Understatement of the year right there...

"I can't believe you anymore Kagome. You obviously don't love me as much as I love you. We're over." He said as he walked out the door, never offering her a glance. ----- Aren't you supposed to take the ring back? Hrm... I guess he's just worried about his broken heart. The ring can be gotten later!


	14. It Hurts Me Too

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: Well... here we are... starring into the face of the final chapter. We will find out what will happen to our not-so-much-a-couple-anymore, couple in this chapter. This chapter will jump around a bunch and might be a little short... but the end will be delicious!

Thanks for the 100 reviews by the way! Actually OVER 100! That's the most I've ever had on a story and it make me VERY happy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Last Chapter:

"I can't believe you anymore Kagome. You obviously don't love me as much as I love you. We're over." He said as he walked out the door, never offering her a glance. Kagome sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She loved him! Didn't he understand?

Now she knew what the worst that could happen was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Fourteen: It Hurts Me Too

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days had passed. Kagome had tried many, many times to reach Inuyasha, but he wouldn't have it. Even when she would go to the Satou Mansion, the housekeepers and even Izayoi herself would just look at Kagome sadly and then tell her that Inuyasha refused to speak with her. Kagome spent her time that she wasn't trying to reach Inuyasha cooped up in the shrine house.

Inuyasha was a mess. He hadn't left his room in two days. He refused to go to work, he had only eaten once when his mother had brought him a small dinner of ramen the night before. She practically had to shove the food down his throat, but he ate. He was heartbroken, he had finally found the one woman who didn't want him for his money, or for sex, she just wanted him, Inuyasha Satou, and she turned out to be worse than all the others. The others he had at least known the truth about them, what they were after, but his sweet, innocent Kagome had turned into a vicious attack dog in a moments time.

The girls were trying to figure out what to do to get to Inuyasha, the only thing they could come up with was talking to Sesshoumaru, so it was left up to Kagura to fix the bet that she and her friend had made. She was told to even use the blackmail of Sesshoumaru's own heart and threaten not to marry him if he wouldn't help Kagome and Inuyasha. But Kagome was as much of a little sister to him as Kanna was, he would do anything for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Sesshoumaru and Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagura sat on Sesshoumaru's bed, he head resting on his shoulder, they had spent a few hours working on wedding plans, and now it was time for her _other_ plan.

"Sesshou-kun." She said while shifter her gaze up so that his face was in her view.

"Yes Love." He answered back, not taking his eyes off of the spot on the wall that he had previously been starring at.

"I need to tell you something about this bet with Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagura confessed.

"Really. Why should I care, the brat is unhappy, and that makes me happy." He said as a small smirk came across his face.

"Yes, but Kagome is heartbroken. She loves him. The bet has nothing to do with her feelings for him." Kagura stated knowing that it would get to Sesshoumaru. And it did. His smirk faded and his eyes softened.

"So she really did fuck up. This wasn't planned?" Sesshoumaru questioned her while looking down towards his fiancé.

"No, he was never supposed to know, it was just a small, stupid bet." She replied raising her head off of his chest.

"Alright, tell me all you know." Sesshoumaru sighed before setting in for a long talk with Kagura. Kagura explained everything to him. The day they made the bet, the way the two felt about each other, the way that the bet had been found out, everything. After the two of them had spoken he sighed again. He knew what he had to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Higurashi Shrine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a knock at the door to the shrine. But Kagome would not get up to answer the door. She sat on the couch unmoving. The same place she had been since her last attempt to get to Inuyasha to listen to her. The door opened and Kagome looked up to see who would dare enter a shrine house without being invited. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she saw Sesshoumaru walk through the door and close it behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"So, I hear that you actually fell in love with my idiot half brother. I just came here to tell you, that you need to tell him the truth about what happened, he might be a blubbering idiot, but he'll listen to you." Sesshoumaru stated while wiping some of the tears off of her face.

"He won't even see me. I can't even get into the house." She said while shaking her head, as if to clear the thought of actually working things out for her.

"That's where you're wrong. I've already worked it all out. Izayoi is making him, and the rest of us go visit our grandmother Kaede tonight. We will all be out of the house. One of the maids has been instructed to let you in the house. We figure that he will leave grandmother's house early so you can just wait for him in his room." Sesshoumaru stated giving Kagome the perfect opportunity to talk to Inuyasha and sort things out.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"If you're ready to do it, it's the perfect opportunity. But if not it's okay, maybe another time." Sesshoumaru said as if he was dismissing the idea all together.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it." Kagome replied, making Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy Kagome." He smiled at her, now she just had to think of what to say. I'd say that the truth would be a good start eh?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later That Evening- Satou Mansion

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just as Sesshoumaru had predicted, Inuyasha had left his grandmothers long before anyone else even felt the need to be leaving. He had enough of staying out in public for one day.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and went into the room. When he walked in and flipped out the lights, his eyes were shocked at what he saw. Kagome was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

"What do you want?" He spat at her, his eyes turning instantly cold, she could see the tears that had already started to collect in his eyes.

"I want to explain to you what happened." She answered with as much strength as she could muster.

"No." He said instantly. Kagome began to cry softly, she was not sobbing but just silently crying.

"It hurts me too!" She said when she saw the hurt in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Go away Kagome." He said to her, his eyes wanting to look at anything but her.

"No Inuyasha I won't!" She stated her voice raising as she stood up from the bed. "I'll never go away, I'll always be here by your side, whether you want me here or not!"

Inuyasha only blinked at her. She stood at the side of the bed, she took the blink as him telling her to explain herself, and so she did. "About the bet, it was only about us having sex. It had nothing to do with me dating you or any of the other stuff that happened between us. The only reason the bet was made was because I did want to sleep with you, but Kagura and Sango, who know that I can't back down from any bet given to me, decided to make a bet because they thought that neither of us would have the gull to bring it up. They just wanted to make sure that our relationship progressed."

"How do I know you're not lying, that it hasn't been a bet from the beginning?" He asked her quietly, his eyes softening just slightly.

"I've always wanted to be with you Inuyasha. I'm with you by choice!" She all but yelled to him. Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly more. Kagome stood paralyzed as Inuyasha looked at everything in the room but her.

There was a silence in the room, it had been nearly a minute since she had last spoken, and he had yet to speak to her. Kagome looked down at a spot in his carpet that she had suddenly became interested in.

"Get over here wench." He said almost gruffly after looking at her. Kagome's head shot up and she saw the smile across his features. Kagome ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said while looking up with him, the tears still flowing freely, but this time of happiness and relief.

"Shut up and let me kiss you already wench." Inuyasha smirked. And she did just that. The two of them stood in Inuyasha's room kissing each other, her tears still flowing and silently healing both of their broken hearts. The heartbreak of the two prior days was nothing but darkness compared to the light of the passion and pure love that the two of them held for each other at that moment in time. They loved each other, they had each other and they were happy. That was all that matter to either of them.

Didn't turn out to bad for two people who thought that they would never find a person who truly loved them for them, did it? Inuyasha had his non-money-grubbing-sex-hungry woman, and Kagome had him, the love of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well guys... there you have it! The end. So would you like to have like a 'five years later' epilogue or would you like it to just be left where it is? Or if someone has a plot for a sequel... I'd be willing to do one, I just don't have a plot for one. Let me know!

If you liked this story, and you haven't already done so, please read my other Inuyasha story called 'Getting what he deserves' it's not as good as this story... but it's set in the feudal era and is rather good! Also if you read my one shot called 'What might have been' and you like it the next story I write will be a chapter story that starts after it. So please continue to read my work... review 'GWHD' only nine people and I'd have a hundred reviews on that story as well. I highly recommend reading some of my other stuff because well... I wrote it duh:D

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS AND FOR ALL OF YOUR GUIDANCE AND PRAISE THROUGHOUT THIS JOURNEY! I appreciate all that each and everyone of you has said to me or done for me!

And don't forget to give a big thanks to The Wind because she helps me with my creative process:D You guys are the best!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Quotes:

"What do you want?" He spat at her, his eyes turning instantly cold, she could see the tears that had already started to collect in his eyes.----- Oh the heartbreak

"It hurts me too!" She said when she saw the hurt in his eyes as he spoke to her.----- Gah! It's the chapter title! Imagine that!

"No Inuyasha I won't!" She stated her voice raising as she stood up from the bed. "I'll never go away, I'll always be here by your side, whether you want me here or not!"----- Whatever that episode is that she tells him all this junk and the next bit, yeah that's where the inspiration for this story came from... so I figured I'd add it in.

"I've always wanted to be with you Inuyasha. I'm with you by choice!" She all but yelled to him.---- Gah! Story title! "I'm with you by choice Inuyasha, whether you keep running back to that evil clay pot or not, I'll always be here." loosely translated lol :D

"Get over here wench." He said almost gruffly after looking at her---- I'm just happy I didn't write 'wrench' instead of 'wench'. I read a girls story once where he kept calling her a wrench instead of a wench for the whole first chapter of the story it happened like 15-20 times. I was like "Damn, Inuyasha really _does_ just think of you as a tool." Lol


	15. Epilogue

I'm With You by Choice

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary: Kagura convinces Kagome to go out with her friend Inuyasha, after Hojo makes the ultimate betrayal. But when Kagome and Inuyasha bash heads more than get along, will things work out? And what would happen if there was a bet involved? InuKag, SanMir, Fluffy/Kagura

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Oh how I would love to own Inuyasha . . . but I don't so don't turn me in for fraud:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: So I want to first off thank you all for being so patient with me to get out this epilogue. I want to also thank you all for going along with me on this journey! This story has the most success of any that I have ever written, and I owe that to all of you! I am thankful to every one of my readers, even if you don't review... because I myself don't review EVERY time, so I understand. There will be no chapter quotes or an ending author's note to this chapter. So all I have to say to you now is arigato and sayonara!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap of Final Chapter:

Didn't turn out to bad for two people who thought that they would never find a person who truly loved them for them, did it? Inuyasha had his non-money-grubbing-sex-hungry woman, and Kagome had him, the love of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Epilogue: Five Years Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha sat in the livingroom of the home that he had shared with Kagome for the past four years. He was currently sitting in his favorite chair, waiting for his wife to come home. His began to think about his life with Kagome. The couple had gotten married a little over four years ago. Inuyasha continued to work at his father's company, he still filed all of Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's papers, but he didn't really have any set time that he had to be there, as long as he got all of his work done, he could go home and spend time with his wife.

Kagome finished college and was currently working as a substitute teacher at a local school. She had been given the option to be a full time teacher but Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to be gone everyday of the week. He needed her at home. The two of them lived in a larger than standard house in the same community as his parents. The couple was currently expecting their first child, as well. They had found out the good news a little over four months ago, and they now knew that they were expecting a boy. Inuyasha was thrilled to learn that he would best his brother in one thing, and give their father the first grandchild of the family. Not to mention the fact that he was completely thrilled to become a father, and to have the knowledge that he had created a child with the woman he loved more than anything.

Inuyasha began to think less of his own life and his thoughts moved to that of his brother. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had gotten married almost five years ago. They had an anniversary coming up very soon. Kagura continued to be the perfect social wife. She was always by his side at a moment's notice when he asked for her presence. The couple were getting along wonderfully. Sesshoumaru went to work when he felt like it and Kagura spent her days usually with Kagome and Sango, going shopping and things of that nature.

Speaking of Sango, she finished her schooling shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten back together. For the first two years after she graduated, she worked as an designer for one of the leading fashion design companies in Japan. She then became the head designer for the entire company. A year ago she had been given her own fashion line, and she had her own designer label.

A year after Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married Sango and Miroku did the same. In the two years of Miroku and Sango's marriage, the couple had three children. Their first child was a girl, whom they named Hitomi. The day after Hitomi turned 18 months old, Sango gave birth to a set of identical twin boys whom they named Kirkan and Kuri.

And even the younger couples were moving on with their lives. Inuyasha remembered that just last week, he and Kagome had attended the engagement party given by Mr. Watanabe (Miroku and Kagura's dad, remember?), for the engagement of Rin and Souta. So now, by marriage at least, everyone from out little group would be related.

In the end, everything turned out to work pretty well for everyone. Well, everyone except for Hojo and Kikyou that is. The couple were very much not in love, and Kikyou became pregnant less than six months after the 'incident' in Kagome's bedroom at the shrine. Hojo had left Kikyou, wanting nothing to do with her or her bastard child. Kikyou worked at WacDonald's trying to make money for the dead-beat father that her child had. Hojo spent his time avoiding cops so that he wouldn't be arrested for not taking care of his child.

So I guess we can say that in the end, everyone got exactly what was coming to them.

_Kan (the end)_


End file.
